Seeking
by Anemone Dust
Summary: And so the beast grew tired of his master's idleness and selected a Mate for him...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I'm sorry to all of the fans of this story. I won't be taking this story down again, promise. However, I have tweaked a few parts so please r&r to tell me if it's okay...

I don't own Inuyasha.

"My Lord! Lord Sesshomaru!" The frantic squawks of Jaken pulled Sesshomaru from his scrolls. He slowly laid down his brush.

"Enter,Jaken."

The green imp burst in, brandishing a scroll. "A Tora-Youkai from the east has sent you a message!"

"Set it down and leave," he said, his amber eyes flickering to the two other scrolls placed carefully on a small table across from him. "Announce to the servants that the castle will be receiving the Lords of the North, South, and East. Have all the rooms prepared within the week."

"Y-yes my Lord!" he scurried out quickly, echoes of him barking orders coming through just before the huge oak doors shut.

The Taiyoukai stood and crossed the room to pick up the scroll. It boldly displayed the seal of the East on it, but no doubt held a gently worded acknowledgment to his response to a agree to host the Summit of Lords.

All four ruling Lords of the North, West, South, and East would meet and address problems and propose ideas. The center of this year would b the doing away of Naraku. It was also an excuse to show off and have a grand party, so it was more fun than serious.

This year was the West's turn once more, and Sesshomaru had a record of being the grandest host, more so than even his father, who spent more time in the midst of battles than his castle. However, he still hadn't found a special something that would make this year unique. His record was impeccable, and he did not wish to tarnish it with a dull year.

The East were Tora-Youkai, and their Lord was the late Daichikyo's son, The cub reminded Sesshomaru of Inuyasha with his hot temper and rudeness. He was the only one that had to have an eye kept on. The North belonged to the Dragons, and Lord Tatsuryu was almost twice Sesshomaru's age. He was ancient, and not someone to worry about. The south were rowdy Osamu-Youkai. They had a knack for getting drunk and unruly, but they were strong allies.

After reading the scroll, Sesshomaru returned to the running of his kingdom, only to be interrupted once more.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

It was not toad this time, but Rin. Faster than he would have for Jaken, the Taiyoukai opened the doors. She was there, in tears and babbling about something 'horrible'. He had to keep his eyes from bleeding red. If someone had harmed his daughter...

"Speak Rin, and be clear." he snapped, and she flinched.

"Father," she said only when they were alone. "It's Kagome-nee. Shippo has brought her here, but she's been hurt,"

He calmed, raising a brow. What was his brother's woman doing here? Where was Inuyasha?

_A woman? The little one that follows your brother?_

"Come," he said, sweeping down the hall. Servants scrambled out of his way, sensing his annoyance. He would send them back, for this was no time to invite problems.

_Come now, let's see her._

'Why are you so eager?'

The beast remained silent as he went outside. Jaken squawked at the once kit, now a growing Kitsune, who held the unconscious Miko. His turquoise eyes met his with a fire he had never seen before. He had hit his growth spurt, or the first of few. The kit came up the his chest now, which was just a bit taller than Rin. The two had grown in the past three years.

"I...I just didn't know where else to go..." he said, his voice strained. It was obvious that he was trying not to cry. The cloth covering the Miko was pulled away.

She looked dead.

Rin gave a cry, but Sesshomaru knew better. He could hear her heart beat. It was weak, and her skin a convincing white, but she was alive. As well as the fact that the smell of her blood hung heavily in the air.

"Explain."

Shippo held her closer, "It was yesterday..."

**#Flashback#**

"Mama," Shippo peered into the well, looking down at Kagome as she sat at the bottom. She bit her lip and fighting back tears.

"I'm fine Shippo. I just...need a moment," she sniffed. She had swore that she would not her him see how much he had hurt her, how much she had cried.

The Kitsune nodded and leaned against the edge. His adoptive mother ad not been having the best of times lately. Having turned eighteen and graduated high school, Inuyasha had been expecting Kagome to spend more time in the feudal era. She was more than willing of course, but there was the matter of college. Angrily, the hanyou had told Kagome that they were too close to defeating Naraku for her to be in her time even more. The two fought bitterly, and had even stopped talking to each other for a while. However, Kagome relented. She told Shippo that Inuyasha had pulled her aside and 'opened up' to her. He said that she would need that 'stuff' after Naraku was gone, and the Miko took it as a subtle proposal.

Happily, she halted her studies and started making plans for her to move to the feudal era permanently. Kagome then focused on cultivating her vast, raw power and archery skills. She became utterly deadly, no longer requiring Inuyasha's protection when they fought, or for any situation. She proudly held her own now, and looked forward to being Inuyasha's mate when the time came.

Everything was fine until Kikyou showed up. Inuyasha claimed that he had found her ill and weak, and wanted her to travel with them until she regained her strength. At first, Kagome had been furious. The only thing that pacified her was Inuyasha's promises that nothing was amiss and the fact that Kagome had greatly surpassed the clay-pot. Everyone reveled at the smug smirk that Kagome sported after a small display of her power when they were attacked by demons. Kagome had flicked her wrist at horde of demons threatening to overwhelm the hanyou who was protecting the useless woman. Kikyou was envious, but did well not to show it. She would have her revenge on the girl who stole what rightfully belonged to _her._

However, after awhile, Kagome and Sango glimpsed bruises and dirt patches on the corpse. After a few days of sly spying, they were horrified to realize that she was decaying. She was not ill at all! The two kept it to themselves, unable to tell Inuyasha.

The night that ended everything started off quietly. It was spring, and the evening was cool. Everyone was preparing for bed when Kikyou abruptly announced that she was going to bathe. Sango offered to accompany her, since Inuyasha had mysteriously disappeared, Kagome and her would fight, and Miroku was out of the question. The kitsune settling next too Kagome could not go for several reasons. He was Youkai, and thus Kikyou did not trust him. Plus, he growth spurt had given him a few feet, and now looked like a fifteen-year-old, as well as the fact the he hated Kikyou, too.

"No, I will be fine," she had said coolly and left.

With Inuyasha gone, Kagome volunteered to wait up for either. As the others fell asleep, Inuyasha had yet to return. She knew that it was mating season, and that the hanyou was 'taking care of things' in the woods, since they had not reached that part in their relationship. After a half-hour, Kagome went to look for them. It did not take her long to sense Inuyasha's youki and track it down, but as she neared, she found Kikyou's aura mixed in, and why...well, she saw. Inuyasha was caught tangled with Kikyou on the forest floor, and before either could respond, Kagome bolted. She crashed into camp, waking up everyone and begging Shippo to fly her back to the well. He obeyed her, distraught to see his mother so broken and in tears.

She stayed in her time for three days, and in that time, Shippo confronted Inuyasha on his actions. The guilt was evident, but he shockingly denied wronging Kagome. He stated that he still had every intention of mating Kagome, even though Kikyou clearly bared the mark as his mate.

Kagome sniffled at the bottom of the well and stood, "You didn't have to do that for me Shippo," she said after he'd told her what happened while she was gone.

"Of course I did, Momma," he reached down to get her bag while she scaled the wall with a grace and agility that awed him. "He's a jerk, and I'll stay with you no matter what after we defeat Naraku. Even if I have to wait five hundred years into the future."

The Miko gave him a tight hug, "Is that so? I thought you would've run off to find Rin?"

He blushed, "W-what do you mean?"

Kagome smiled, "Well, Inuyasha's brother-" She started, but then looked down at the arrow embedded in her chest, and the familiar purple glow that surrounded it. Her eyes blurred, stumbling back to the edge of the well, nearing falling in.

"Momma!" Shippo called out her name as her purity automatically surged forward, enveloping the weal purple. Something went wrong though, and Shippo passed out from the blinding white.

**#End Flashback#**

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "This remains a situation that has nothing to do with this Sesshoumaru,"

Shippo shook his head, refusing to reason with him. "When I awoke, I had two tails, and Inuyasha was transformed. He was standing over her growling, so I grabbed her and brought her here. I know you hate him, so I was hoping that you would protect her. Please..."

Rin looked up at the Taiyoukai with a pleading expression, one that stirred even him. "I'll be responsible for them, my Lord. I beg of you..."

"You ask my protection for a ningen Miko I know nothing of? In what way would it benefit this Sesshoumaru?" he said simply.

_I can think of one._

"I will pledge myself to you," Shippo said quickly. "I will do anything to have her safe again."

"Please," Rin wrung the hem of her kimono, her eyes filling with tears. He stared at her for a moment, and something in his cold amber eyes must have acquiesced, for she made a noise of joy and thanked him. He turned and went into the castle as she wiped her eyes and Jaken started to squawk orders for her to be placed in a guest room. He dared not disrespect the two now that they were guests. Sesshomaru had iron clad rules when it came to guests, and with the up and coming summit, his tolerance went to zero.

Inside, Sesshomaru was quietly pondering this new development. He would have to keep her here until she was completely healed, and most likely out of sight. The other servants were Youkai, and the only ningen they served was Rin, and that was after Sesshomaru removed the heads of a few. As if didn't have enough to deal with...

Of all the things to have there while the other ruling Lords were there, a Miko should not be one of them. Especially an attractive, powerful, odd one.

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everybody! They mean so much to me since this the first story I've put up. I hope you enjoy chapter two!

Chapter Two

_Inuyasha crashed onto the scene just before Kagome could release the arrow she had pointed at Kikyou, staring at her with absolute shock. The dead priestess collapsed to the ground with a groan, looking like a puppet with the strings cut._

_'Inuyasha...she's...turned on us...' she gasped, clutching her stomach. Kagome's eyes widened in shock._

_'Inuyasha, you can't believe-'_

_'How could you!' the hanyou dove at Kikyou, grabbing her arms with his back to Kagome. He was saying something to her in a low harsh voice, to the standing Miko, it appeared to be consoling her. Kagome steeled herself, fighting back the hurt which left only anger. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had to do this carefully if she wanted Inuyasha to see through his love for her and at what really happened. Shippo lay behind her, unable to back her._

_'Inuyasha...I came through the well an she shot me,' Kagome said calmly, not lowering her bow. He turned back to her with annoyance in his gaze. It worried her, and she would shoot him if she had to. 'I am simply defending myself.'_

_'Shoot you? With what bow?' Inuyasha looked around and then glared at the ground. It seemed as if he wanted to say something. Kagome wouldn't have it. She already knew that he was going to tell her that he had chosen Kikyou.._

_She wondered why Kikyou had dropped her bow the moment she raised hers. The pain in her chest was starting to haze her vision. The poison from her impurity was weakening her, and she wasn't sure why her body wasn't healing itself._

_'She put it in those trees...Oh come on Inuyasha! Why would I shoot her for no reason!'_

_'She said that if I weren't around that you would love her,' Kikyou hissed, spilling filth into Inuyasha's ears. _

"_Look at the arrow in **my** chest!' she begged. As Kikyou pleaded with him to kill her, Kagome relaxed, seeing his eyes soften towards her._

_'Kagome,' he started, but then Kikyou grasped his hakama, pretending to weep._

_'Please Alpha. Protect me. I'm your mate.' she said over and over again. Inuyasha stood, his youki flaring against her reiki. His eyes bled red, seemingly against his will._

_'Inuyasha...!' Kagome cried as he turned to her with murder in his eyes. He was gone, beyond reason. The thought of the subjugation beads just crossed her mind as he bared his menacing fangs at her, but then his hands were around her neck in a flash, smacking the bow out of her hand. She grabbed his wrists, trying to get out the word that would save her life, as well as his. She didn't want to purify him. Sure, he had broken her heart, but that wasn't a reason to kill him._

_There was a pause suddenly, and Kagome felt herself pulled closer to him. The grip didn't loosen, but the heat of his breath rolled down her neck as he sniffed tentatively. Her vision was starting to blur._

_'Inuyasha?' Kikyou's voice was heard somewhere far away. 'Stop it you disgusting thing! Kill her!'_

_Just before she slipped into blackness, something wet and hot press against her neck._

Kagome woke with a start and immediately winced. She looked down to find herself in a large bed, covered in soft cotton sheets. The first thing to go through her mind was that she was dead, because surely a bed so comfortable would not exist in the feudal era. The second was confusion at the bandages wrapped around her chest, centered over her heart where the arrow had been. The memories of the incident at the well rushed back, and she wondered why she wasn't dead. Youkai Inuyasha had definitely gotten his claws on her. But...maybe he did realize it was her. He had started to stop, and seemed hesitant to kill her. She had to get back and make sure.

Reaching out her reiki to make sure that there was no imminent danger, she gingerly slipped out of the soft bed. The room she occupied was composed of stone, and sparsely decorated. It was as if she were in a castle...

The door on the far end of the room opened suddenly, and in entered a female Usagi-Youkai carrying a bundle of bandages. Finding Kagome awake, she glared angrily at her. Shocked, she held her ground.

"Sit down, I need to re-do your bandages," she spat.

"Where am I?" The Miko asked steadily, eyes flickering to the window. She didn't know what story they were on, but she would jump if she needed to.

"You are at the castle of my Lord Sesshoumaru, who has mercifully taken you in."

'_Sesshoumaru! Why on earth am I here?'_ Kagome hadn't seen the Taiyoukai in almost a year, when he had separated from her in Naraku a year ago. _'Who would-?'_

"Where is Shippo?"

The girl flushed, "Young Master Shippo is having breakfast downstairs with the Lady Rin,"

"Bring me to them,"

The Usagi's brows furrowed with disgust, "They are downstairs, and you will do well not to order me about, human." she said haughtily and left, her ears twitching.

For a moment, Kagome stood in shock. Wasn't that girl a _servant? _Shaking off the buff, Kagome darted out of the room, and nearly ran into another servant skittering by with bolts of fabric in his arms.

"Watch it wench!" he snarled, causing Kagome to jump back. The hall was filled with them, all skittering to get things done. Kagome wondered what could be happening that would cause them to act like this. As she walked along the wall, completely lost, some paused for a second to stare curiously at her. Still, there was no telling if one would randomly attack her, so she attempted to draw on her power to shield herself.

Blinding pain shot up her body, and she clutched the wall, tears swelling in her eyes. It felt as if the arrow was still inside, and someone was twisting it without mercy. She sunk to her knees just as a voice pierced through her and just about everyone in the corridor.

"Miko,"

She searched and found the Lord of the castle standing at the opposite end, servants skittering out his line of sight. Sure enough, Sesshoumaru looked the same as ever with his frigid beauty and calculating eyes. His regenerated arm was visible, as well as his own sword Bakusaiga. Still, she didn't know if he wanted her dead.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed, a little relaxed when he didn't immediately draw his sword. "Where is my son?"

The Taiyoukai's eyes narrowed. How dare she be so familiar with him? She may be the half-breed's woman, well, woman no longer, but that gave her no status. Inuyasha had long since rejected his titles that came with his birth. "You will speak to someone of my station with the proper respect, human,"

Almost visibly, he could see her pride flare as her puffy pink lips pursed and her sapphires brightened. Her reiki had been sealed, and there was no doubt that if it hadn't, she would be glowing. Still, she had a lot spirit- for a ningen.

"Fine then, where is my son, Sesshoumaru_-sama?" _she straightened her back, although her pain was evident.

"You will ask a servant to escort you," he responded, holding her gaze. His beast coiled quietly behind his senses, observing her.

_How feisty. That hanyou would not be able to handle her._

_'_Any female can be handled through proper dominance,'

_Hm, I suppose..._

"Some servant, I asked and she left. It would seem that you treat your guests like dirt,"

"She will be punished," he stated, closing the distance between them, an then passing her completely. She had been asleep for a full day, and yet she still smelled much cleaner than most ningen. Why that was, he wondered. Miko kept the same deplorable bathing habits as other humans, so what made her different? "Come,"

Kagome tried to take a step and her legs gave out. Without thinking, Sesshoumaru reached forward and grabbed her arm, the abrupt action tearing open her chest wound. The scent of her blood filled his nostrils, spicy and intoxicating.

"You," he shot at the closest servant. "Have her cleaned up and re-bandaged by a more competent person."

As the servant dropped whatever he was doing, Kagome raised a shaking hand to her wetting bandages. Why wasn't she healed? Her reiki usually had her up and about quickly from something as small as an arrow wound.

"Shippo..."

"He will be sent," he said, handing her over and breezing away swiftly. The smell of her blood was...distracting. Did the girl bathe in the nectar of passionflowers and rainwater? He didn't remember such a delicious scent belonging to the loud-mouthed, young girl he had glimpsed a year ago. Despite the weakened reiki, in her blood he was beginning to sense an underlying power that he could not put an amount upon. She was a powerful Miko now.

Going to his office, he called for Jaken, who arrived quickly and out of breath.

"Have the kit sent to the Miko's room, and send a servant to have her fitted for new kimonos." She would not be seen in her strange garb that she usually wore. He looked out into the early summer morning with a sense of ease, "Have her previous servant brought to me,"

Treating guests like this would not be tolerated. He needed a moment to clear his mind, and nose of that blasted scent...

_Are you certain that she is ningen?_

'Of course she is,' he tilted his head as he heard the Kitsune and Rin enter her

"Momma!" Shippo burst into the room, his hand intertwined with Rin's. Kagome noticed and smiled despite her slight agony. "Are you alright? I can smell blood,"

"I'm not sure," she said, placing a hand over the one he had placed on her arm. "I think something wrong happened when..." Her eyes went to Shippo's. "Do you know what happened after he...?"

"After he what?" his eyes hardened considerably. He would avenge his mother. He would become stronger and go confront Inuyasha.

Kagome looked away, "Kikyou is the one who shot me. The arrow had her purity in it, which was tainted with her hate. She played the victim when Inuyasha found us. She begged him to protect her...and he did. He transformed and attacked me."

"Attacked you?" Rin asked with concern.

"He started to...choke me but then..." her brows knitted together. "I think he started to stop because he realized who I was. I don't understand though. He chose her."

"But still...he tried to kill you. When I awoke, I saw him holding you down on the ground and growling. I used my foxfire to help us escape. The last thing I saw was..." he blushed.

"What?" Kagome urged. If Kikyou had tried to purify him..."

"Inuyasha's Youkai jumped on her. I didn't look long, but I think he was..." he trailed off.

The Miko maintained a controlled expression. It wasn't as good as Sesshoumaru's skill, but it worked. "Well, I don't know what we'll do. I guess when we leave we'll find Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to continue the search for the jewel shards,"

"Without him?"

"Yes, he has Kikyou to help him find jewel shards on his own." Kagome sighed. That is, until he realized that she was rotting. How had he not noticed while he was...?

The two looked saddened, for Inuyasha was a valuable fighter, despite the drama he caused. Rin looked between them and suddenly couldn't stand it. "Kagome-nee, are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," she smiled, "Shippo, could you help me up?"

"No, we'll go! You need to rest," she grabbed his hand and bowed before dragging him out the door.

The Miko sighed. This had been the last straw. She was done with him, but what did that leave her with? There was no point in her staying now after the defeat of Naraku besides Shippo, and without college, she didn't know what else to do in her time. Oh...she had been so foolish.

Her doors burst open suddenly, and Sesshoumaru entered, dragging the Usagi from earlier in his wake. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack. He threw her at Kagome's feet.

"Apologize to the Miko," he commanded.

"I am sorry human, for being rude to you," she sobbed, humbled immensely.

"You may choose her punishment," Sesshoumaru said curtly, "I will not have my hospitality record marred by this wench."

Kagome struggled out of bed. "It wasn't that serious Sesshoumaru!" she yelled, dropping to lift the Youkai's head.

"Miko,"

"_-sama,"_ she huffed before turning to the girl. "I'm sorry about this. I forgive you and you don't have to serve me anymore. I'll do things on my own,"

"You are injured."

"I'll be leaving today anyway," she assured her.

"No you will not," Sesshoumaru said firmly. "You will heal first,"

Kagome took a frustrated breath. "I can't. Kikyou poisoned my purity, and I can't very well rest _here _until I get it out of my system. I know how much you hate me,"

"That is not the case," he retorted blankly.

"So then why have you tried to kill me in the past?"

Behind his amber eyes, his beast sized her up. _She is delicate, but firm._

Sesshoumaru had not expected his beast to respond to Kagome. He flicked his wrist to dismiss the girl. When the doors shut, he spoke.

"You were a nuisance," he said with the slightest hint of amusement. Kagome's eyes widened. "Now sit, for you will explain why that foolish half-breed has failed in protecting you."

She raised a brow. Why wasn't her head rolling on the floor? Was it possible that he was civilized enough to have a conversation, and of all things, about her? Nervously, she sat on the edge of the bed. She could not defend herself with her powers since it crippled her. The only other thing was a bow and arrow, but against him...

"Inuyasha has chosen Kikyou over me," she said without a trace of hurt. "She attacked me after probably realizing that the only way Inuyasha would choose between us was if one were gone," She shook her head, wishing that she had realized this much earlier and given up on him. "She shot me in the heart with a tainted arrow, and told Inuyasha that I had attacked _her, _despite the arrow in _my _chest. Having mated her, I guess he defended her."

Sesshoumaru nodded. It was normal for mated Inu to stop seeing reason when their mate was in distress, or threatened. So, the fool had chosen the dead over the living. He had not violated her, since he could smell that she was pure. Still that clay pot's taint around the arrow fouled her scent with its pulsing stench.

_We could assist in her healing_

_'_She will do so on her own,'

_I bet she tastes divine_

Sesshoumaru took a step towards the door with an inward sigh. "The Lord's of the other lands are coming here, which means that many Youkai will be about. Your kit cannot protect you in your weakened state,"

"So, you **want **me here?" she gawked at him, trying to read something besides indifference in his amber orbs. "I could leave and go home,"

"You village accepts him," he stated more than asked.

Kagome swallowed. "No," Shippo couldn't go through the well, and she was not going to leave him right now. "I...I will stay,"

"Hn_," _he exited without noise and headed for his study just as he heard Rin and the kit approach the door.

_She is to stay?Excellent._

' What are you up to?' Sesshoumaru asked his beast

_The woman, she is interesting. Do you not see it? Delicious smell...ripe body, strong mind...Once she is healed there is no doubt that we will see an immense display of power. Perhaps she can show us something else, no?_

_'_No,' Sesshoumaru responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. I'm trying to post these on days that I don't have guard, which are rare now. Hope you like it!

I do not own Inuyasha.

This one is tweaked too, but only in the beginning.

Chapter Three

_The mist cleared, and the clearing of the well was now visual. Kagome looked around realizing quickly that she was deep in a dream. A person stood at the edge, staring down into the wooden structure with a soft elegance that seemed so very familiar. The Miko took a step forward, clearing her throat._

_'Hello?'_

_The man she realized, tilted his head and looked towards her with a fond smile. Kagome took a step back immediately. His long, beautiful black hair...sharp amber eyes, and knowing smile..._

_He looked like Sesshoumaru._

_'You have to come here,' he said, his voice identical to the Taiyoukai's. 'Two days from now at sundown, come to this well and meet me in your time,'_

_'Why?' She was wary of a trap, and had been targeted by dream Youkai before. ' Who are you? Why do you need me to come to the well? How do you know about-?'_

_His soft chuckling made her pause. 'It is because I am from it. I will explain when you get here,'_

_'No,' Kagome said, shaking her head. 'How do I know you aren't lying to me?'_

_He stepped off the ledge and sat down with his legs crossed. She glimpsed a blue crescent moon on his forehead, pulsing with energy. 'I have to give you this,' he said, pointing to said moon. 'Whatever you do, don't tell Father that you are coming to meet me. Make up an excuse.'_

_The Miko's eyes widened. Was this Youkai a son of Sesshoumaru? What on Earth would he need to give her?_

_'Oops,' he frowned at her expression. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have said that yet. Just come, alright? '_

_'Um...' Kagome scrambled for something to say. She didn't understand the strange feeling going through her when she looked into his eyes. There was something about him that was...familiar. Besides his looks being Sesshoumaru's. 'Your name?'_

_He smiled. 'Inuakamori,'_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, a soft smile on her lips as if she had had a pleasant dream. Sitting up from the chair she had been dozing in, she peered over the edge of the balcony and down into the courtyard where Rin and Shippo sat together, talking quietly about something she couldn't hear. She had been in the castle for a good two days, and she found the place relaxing rather than the cold, as she expected it to be. The western Lord had been rather...involved. He oversaw all things in the castle, and did not keep to his study the way she thought he would. It surprised her how much he quietly indulged Rin, too. It was evident that he cared deeply for her.

"Awaken from your dozing, Miko. I believe that you have rested enough,"

Kagome jumped, spinning around to find Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway of the balcony, watching Rin over her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry..." She stared at him, comparing him to the Inuakamori. They looked very much alike...and...

Realizations rushed in, filling her mind. His son would live until her time. There were Youkai in her time! Well, if Inuyasha lived until then, then why hadn't he contacted her? As well as Sesshoumaru?Oh, and Shippo! She needed to get back and find them and see what had happened in the past. They had obviously defeated Naraku, since he wasn't around...but what of Inuyasha?

"Explain this," Sesshomaru demanded, noting the scrolls in her lap and on the nearby table.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome yawned softly. "I wandered a bit to get out of everyone's way a found the library. You have an amazing collection of information in there. It has so many things about the properties of Youkai, some much about Inu. I was just going to start on your history when I..." she trailed off at the look he was giving her. He wasn't much for expressions, but this was one she could read. Shock.

"You are educated?"

Scoffing, Kagome started to become angry but then she remembered that to be educated in this time was a rare thing, never mind being an educated _onna._ She calmed herself and nodded. "Well, yes. I can read and write, and a lot of other things too. I went to school."

"What is this 'school'?"

The Miko chose her words carefully, understanding that some terms were not familiar here. "I was tutored."

He conveyed understanding, remembering his own time under the tutelage of his masters. He wondered briefly how Kagome could be so...'soft' afterward such trials, or perhaps she had been taught differently. He considered questioning her further, but a muffled giggle made him peer down into the courtyard. Suppressing a growl, he watched Shippo playful tickle Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

He stared ahead, and she could tell that he was waiting for her to say what she had to so that he could go and break up the flirting teenagers just below them. "Hn,"

"I need to leave,"

His eyes met her sharply, his beast roaring his protest at parting from her. He had been around her too much for such a sudden withdrawal. The Miko's calm reiki and his youki were so close to becoming familiars...

"We have spoke on this," he said with finality.

His firmness made her feel strangely teasing, "I know, but still, there's something that I need to retrieve from someone. Something very important,"

"Explain,"

She wanted to. She wanted to tell him about the calling she just had, but Inuakamori had specifically told her not to tell him anything. "I wish I could, but the person said not to tell you. I think he can be trusted."

Sesshoumaru eyed the Miko, her words making very little sense to him. She was looking at him...differently. Her eyes brushed the lines of his jaw and build, as if searching for something. When her eyes rested upon the blue crescent on his forehead, he spoke.

"What do you find so intriguing about the body of this Sesshoumaru?" he met her eyes with intent. "Speak, Miko,"

"N-nothing!" Kagome blushed furiously. Whoever Inuakamori's mother is is a lucky woman indeed. She didn't know what kind of demoness would go for him without fear of her life, though. Sure, he still intimidated her, but she knew that he was simply guarding his emotions. The Youkai did not enjoy showing them, for he viewed them as a weakness. She believed that he was perfectly capable of showing more. "Can I go, please? In two days?"

"Where is it?"

Kagome suddenly realized that he knew nothing about her being from the future. But then...how was his son...? Ah, he was from the future but sending her a message through a dream. "Well, he would live that long, right? Any full Youkai would easily live five hundred years..." she muttered. When Sesshoumaru raised a brow, she quickly cleared her throat. "Oh, um...the well by Inuyasha's village,"

"You are meeting the hanyou?" he asked with slight annoyance.

_Do not let him near her. _

"No," she said with her own disdain. "We are not...on speaking terms. I need to...go to my time."

There was silence, and all he said was, "Explain this 'time'," He already knew that she wasn't from this realm. He had learned as much in the past three years. Still, he did not know the details.

Kagome took a deep breath. "It's a time five hundred years into the future. There is technology and it's very advanced. On my fifteenth birthday three years ago, I was pulled down it by a Youkai, and then met Inuyasha. Since then I've gone back and forth."

She half expected him to disregard her entirely with the notion that she was mad, but he sat and pondered this for a moment. Finally, after five minutes, he spoke. "Very well. You will prove this to me. I will take you to this well on the designated day and you will bring back proof."

Kagome let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru,"

"Hn," He had always suspected that something was wrong with her, or perhaps...off. Upon learning that she was from a different realm of some sort explained much, but not enough. In five hundred years he would still be around, and he wondered what the times would be like. He had already seen much change in Japan.

He came to her side, watching Rin giggle softly at something Shippo murmured in her ear. Kagome looked at him sideways, biting her lip. The woman had to have been quite beautiful to have such a handsome son, and brave to...The Miko turned scarlet, stopping her mind from venturing to _those _thoughts. However...

He turned his gaze to her when he felt the beast snap its attention to her just before he got a whiff of...arousal?

_She wants us. _

'Fool, she is thinking of the hanyou,'

_Nonsense. She is looking at us right now. _

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, catching her staring at the area below his waist. The Taiyoukai raised a brow. Surely the Miko was not less pure of mind than he suspected her to be? His beast purred with glee.

_Look at her Sesshoumaru. Look at her and see how perfect she is for us. This Sesshoumaru does not doubt that she would look heavenly writhing in our grasp-_

'Do you think of nothing but that?' he growled, 'I see that her physique is pleasing, and her interest, but she does not feel that way for Youkai,'

_How would you know? From what I see, she is friends with other Youkai, has an adopted kitsune, and inspecting our person. I say we take her as ours. Preferably here. Now._

"Sesshoumaru?"

He snapped his eyes to hers and saw her looking at something else. He followed his gaze and saw that his claws were digging into the stone. He pulled away and took a step towards the door. "What thoughts occupy your mind, Miko?"

Still scarlet, Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground. He had probably scented 'it' already, but that didn't mean he had to know that she'd been thinking of him. "I'm sorry,"

"There is someone in your 'time' that would cause this reaction?" he queried lightly, but only because the beast pondered it.

"No, of course not," Kagome muttered honestly. In truth, she didn't believe that a human would really do for her. She was too restless to slip herself in the mundane life that her time would provide. She had spent too much time here. This place was becoming her home. Feeling bold, she asked, "And you?"

He would not answer that. The Miko could not begin to understand just how connected he and his beast were. Their desires may not be mutual, but his body...

"Get the pups," he said, turning away. "A much needed respite from each other is in order,"

Shaking off his refusal to answer with a lighthearted smile, she peered over to Rin and Shippo, ready to call their names. However, she paused. Had he just called them...? She understood Inu Youkai terminology from Inuyasha, and when a male referred to a close child as pup, it meant that he viewed them as his own. While she understood that as far as Rin, Shippo was different. He was hers.

"My pups," she tested. He paused, shooting her a no nonsense look.

"Do _not_ try me Miko,"

She shrugged, "The kit's mine, you'll have your own son one day,"

Sesshoumaru left, shutting the door behind him firmly. He would ignore that remark, but his beast wouldn't.

_And you will bare them, little Miko._

Shippo stood at the window of his room, deep in thought. The four days mother and he stayed here had spoiled him, and he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go back to despising the hanyou on a daily basis and worrying about his mother. He wanted to ask Sesshoumaru for guidance, and beg him to train him so that...so that perhaps one day he could ask for Rin's hand. He was falling for the ningen, and wanted to be strong enough to protect both his mother and her.

Speaking of the Lord, he couldn't help but notice that sparks of attraction between the two. The way She lightly bantered with him, and his tolerant looks shifting to that of acceptance and intrigue. Not to mention the arousal he smelled on the Taiyoukai's person whenever she was performing some sort of task around him. Bending over to pick up something, doing her strange meditation she called 'yoga'. Tonight at dinner he had seen them exchange looks. Kagome kept looking at them and catching him looking at her, a teasing smile on her lips. Then, she would watch him eat and overlook his and Rin's modest talk. He hoped that the two would quickly realize this before his mother's heart was broken once more. He did not think that Sesshoumaru would do such a thing to her.

There was a timid knock at his door and he hurried to answer it, scenting Rin on the other side. She burst in and shut it quickly behind her, a mischievous smile on her lips. "You have no idea how hard it was to get here without anyone seeing me."

With a rising blush, Shippo watched her cross to his bed and flop herself down on it. "Rin, your father would make a pelt of me,"

"Why?" she asked innocently. The kit pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. While it was one of the things he loved about her, it was also one the things that would get him killed. If a servant went check on her and found her gone, there would be a huge fuss, and finding her here in his room -let alone bed- was not good for anyone, especially him.

"Nothing," he decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted. "What brings you here, Rin?"

Her feet swung on the side of the bed. "I wanted to ask you a favor,"

"Anything," he said instantly.

"I want you to give me a ride, outside," she covered her reddening cheeks with her small slender hands.

Shippo carefully waited for her to finish, preparing to open the door and ask her to go before her father came to kill him.

"The giant pink thing that I saw you turn into so many times. You could let me ride you, right?"

Relaxing, Shippo frowned. "Actually, I can transform into something less crude now. My second tail has given me a lot more power. Still, I don't think that we should leave without telling anyone," he tried, but Rin jumped up, shushing him.

"Please, Shippo. We would be back before anyone noticed." She pleaded. "Besides, Momma said that they'd be leaving tomorrow, remember?"

Shippo frowned at the term she had taken to when referring to his mother. It sounded as if they were brother and sister, which he most certainly did not want. It was true, however. Two days ago she had told him on the way to lunch that her and Sesshoumaru were going to leave and be back in time for the Summit the following morning. That was another thing to worry about. Would he announce to the other Lords that he was taking a ningen as a mate? Would they still be dancing circles around each other then? How would that fare?

"Well...alright," he gave up with smile, taking her hand. "Shall we, My Lady?"

"Of course, Master Shippo," she fit into his arms like a puzzle piece, and as light as a feather. She was so bright and perfect.

He would worry later. Right now, he only sought the radiating smile smile coming from the girl in his arms.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently while Kagome fawned over Rin and Shippo, telling them how to handle any situation should something go wrong. Rin already knew that the full guard of the castle would raise arms to defend her, and now Shippo, but the two endured the concerned words of the Miko with good grace. They knew that she only cared deeply for them.

"Good-bye, Momma," Shippo gave her a kiss on the cheek and bowed low to Sesshoumaru. He nodded to him.

"Safe travels, Father," Rin bowed to him as well and he gave her a small pat on the head. She turned to Kagome, "Bye, Momma." She hugged the surprised Miko and stepped back, winking, "Take care of Father, please,"

"Rin," Shippo started, but the way Sesshoumaru was staring at her seemed to be enough. She stepped back and kept her eyes low, a way of avoiding the penetrating gaze of his. To their surprise, Kagome laughed.

"Looks like we'll have to call them _our_ pups," she joked, but it was no joke. Shippo wanted to tell her that she was implying a connection that only mates had, but dared not. "Well, let's get going then. Good-bye, pups,"

She walked off, and paused at Sesshoumaru's side, waiting for him to lead. With a relieving air of tolerance, he scooped her up and took off in a ball of youki. Within him, the beast taunted him of her words an implications.

'Until, she formally approaches this Sesshoumaru, I will not go to her,'

_Are you not the Alpha? _

'And if she were to reject us?'

_She will not. We will have her. I am ready for a mate and you are too. When she returns, we will offer our suit and take her where she agrees. Our mark will be on her before this summit begins._

_Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

I wrote this chapter sore, so...sorry if there's a sense of discomfort in the aura. Do any of my readers do color guard? Are any of you in band? Tell me you know what it's like...

To past readers, the only thing I really changed was Tsukiri's dialogue and Sesshoumaru's moko moko bit.

Chapter Four

Sango sighed, stealing a glance at the hanyou, who was staring off at nothing. She wondered if he was thinking about Kagome. He should be down that well begging forgiveness for whatever he had done. When he had come back a few days ago grumbling about said Miko, the taijya and monk had dared ask him where she was. Inuyasha had lashed out, yelling at them that she had probably went back to her time, and good riddance to her. Kikyou was at his side, patting his arm affectionately. Inuyasha didn't seem pleased with her either, but was too preoccupied with getting the red tinge out of his eyes to do much. She threw a look of triumph at them before going off into the woods with him. It had taken a whole hour to keep the taijya from going to kill Kikyou outright.

Miroku found himself holding the crying taijya, who was just as sick of Inuyasha hurting her best friend as he was. He spoke calmly to her, soothing her with promises of seeing Kagome again. She relaxed, and the moment led to their first kiss. It was chaste, but at the same time, full of an intensity that scared both of them. They backed off, deciding to focus on Kagome.

"Sango," Miroku emerged from the treeline, causing Inuyasha to snap out of his reverie. "Come for a walk with me,"

Sango quickly put away hiraikotsu, which she was waxing. The two left the village any chance they got to go by the well, waiting for their beloved friend. It was that and well, Kikyou's presence in the village had caused some discrepancies. For one, everyone knew her to be dead, and having an animated corpse treating wounds and delivering babies had caused many much discomfort. They told Kaede outright that they wouldn't have it, and that they wanted Kagome and her only. The aged Miko, to the everyone's surprise, agreed. Kikyou flew into a rage, demanding from Inuyasha that he tell the village that she was his mate and therefore deserved respect. He gave her a vacant stare and said something that caused her to pale, what it was, no one knew, but after that, the two stopped talking.

The hanyou began to pace by the well when he wasn't helping the villagers, almost as if he were waiting for her as well. Sango was still too upset to forgive him, and she vowed that she wouldn't until Kagome did. The group was divided, and wanted nothing more than to resolve the problem.

"He's not going to Kikyou at night," the monk said when they were out of earshot. They headed towards the well to wait once more. "She still has his mark, though. I don't understand why he doesn't release her."

"I think that we should should just ask him," Sango muttered bitterly. "We should threaten him if he doesn't go get Kagome."

He put an arm around her waist, "Ah, Sango, I don't think he'll take that well. Besides, if Kagome is this mad at him, then perhaps she just needs time."

"But, it's been nearly six days!" she allowed herself to lean against his shoulder. "Oh, Miroku, we don't even know what's become of Shippo..."

"She'll come back," he swore. "Aside from the what happened, Kagome knows that she's got an obligation to find the jewel shards and defeat Naraku," He stopped abruptly, pulling Sango to the forest floor suddenly. The taijya yelped, face red.

"What are you doing you hen-!" she started but he put a hand over her mouth.

She froze when she saw through the trees into the clearing of the well. The clay-pot circled the well, her soul eaters in a sort of frenzy. She leaned over the edge and a bolt of energy shot out, causing her to hiss and back away from it. Spinning on her heel, she stalked away from the well, speaking a line of profanities that shocked the two. They emerged when it was safe, inspecting the well to see if she had tampered with it.

"Sango, she knows something,"

"Who? What the hell are you two doing here?" Inuyasha stormed into the clearing, looking angrily in the direction Kikyou had left in.

"We saw Kikyou here. She was hanging around the well, and seemed to looking for something," Miroku said, tightening his grip on Sango's wrist. She shot him a glare before rounding on the hanyou.

"Dammit Inuyasha! You get down that well and bring us back Kagome!" she screamed, at the end of her rope. "I don't know what you did to her, besides breaking her heart in two, but she came back here! Tell us what you did to her right now!"

Inuyasha gulped, surprised, but then angry. "I don't remember doing anything to her! She ran off on her own."

The pair still, realizing what he'd just said. Miroku stepped forward. "What are you saying?" he asked, "Remember? Did you transform?"

"Are you saying that she didn't go down the well?" Sango added. "Did Shippo take her somewhere?"

He looked away from them, and then back with a look of desperation. "Fine! She did alright? She attacked Kikyou and I...I lost it. When I came back, Kikyou was yelling at me to go and..." he paused, his brows furrowing. "...to go and kill her. I didn't though. Her sent went into the woods, along with Shippo's. There was blood...I...I remember an arrow in_ Kagome's_ chest though..."

Miroku had to full on restrain Sango as she struggled to get to the guilty hanyou. "YOU IDIOT! She loved you! She came back even though you hurt her, and then you listen to that WHORE-!"

"Sango...!" Miroku pulled at her.

"Kikyou is rotting! I bet you didn't realize that while you were fucking her, but we did! Kagome came here, with every intention of accepting your thing for dead women, but not only does she have to endure getting shot by her, but _you _attacked her. The last person she would _ever _expect such at thing from, the only person she's completely entrusted her life to...!" Sango collapsed in tears, going limp in Miroku's grasp. "You know what it's like to get shot by her..."

Inuyasha stared at the ground, his ears plastered to his head. "I made a mistake. I didn't really want Kikyou as my mate. She tricked me."

"What?" Miroku pulled Sango into his arms, looking over her head at him. He stood with his fists balled.

"You know what spring is like for lowly Youkai like me. It's mating season." his cheeks were pink. "That night that Kagome left...I was in the woods, preparing myself to ask her to be my mate...and she came. She came to me and told me that she wanted to be my mate. I was so happy, and I mated with her. You can guess what happened after that, but when I marked her, I tasted dirt. I pulled away and then that I found Kikyou in my arms. When I pulled away, she looked so hurt, asking me who did I think she was. I ran back to camp, but Kagome was gone.

"When I caught her scent when she came back, I went straight to her, but I was deceived yet again. Kikyou appealed to my beast, which was already in rage at being bonded to her. He went out of control, but...he couldn't hurt Kagome. He couldn't hurt the one _we_ really wanted."

The three simply stilled, letting the information sink in. Abruptly, a demonic aura surrounded them. Sango made to steal towards Kaeade's hut to get hiraikotsu, but it was too late. The Youkai that entered the clearing looked at the trio with interest, but focused on Inuyasha.

It was a female Tora, and she looked ready to devour something. Her green eyes flickered as she pushed back her wild mane of orange hair, resting her other hand on her sword. "You there, hanyou, are you not Prince Inuyasha, brother to Lord Sesshoumaru of the West?"

Inuyasha bristled, "I ain't no prince, and that bastard is my _half _brother. What do you want with me?" he gripped Tessaiga.

She grinned, reveling sharp teeth. "I am Tsukiri, daughter of the late Daichikyo and sister of Restukiyo. I was on my way west and heard that you resided here with the shikon Miko. Just thought I'd come see you. I sense no Miko, however."

"She...she's not here," Inuyasha said.

"I heard that she was you're...mate." she added, looking at him sideways.

To Sango and Miroku's surprise, Inuyasha puffed up his chest and nodded. "She is."

Tsukiri tutted softly, "Really? I also heard that Sesshoumaru was taking her as his mate, and adopting the kit she has with her,"

Sango let out a startled gasp, then smiled broadly, "She's okay. Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt her."

"What! Kagome is **mine**," Inuyasha snarled. He turned to Sango, "I'm going to make things right. She will be my mate still,"

"Are you crazy!" Sango yelled. "Haven't you done enough? Stay away from her, alright. Don't screw up her chance at happiness," Grabbing Miroku's hand, she inclined her head to Tsukiri, "Thank you for telling us such good news. We're going to his castle now."

"What do you mean, Sango!" Inuyasha shot at her. "I'm saying that I can still make her happy. Isn't that what everyone's wanted from the beginning?"

"But what do you want Inuyasha?" Tsukiri piped, almost to herself. The hanyou glared at her.

"What do you know?"

"Only what the rumors tell me. She's traveled with you for some time, no? That's ample time to determine if she would be a suitable mate. Too bad, now that Lord Sesshoumaru's got her. A female would be crazy to pass that up. I think you should move...on,"

"That's right," Sango agreed. "Let's go,"

"Careful," Tsukiri examined her claws, we are all on our way to his castle. Do not leave tonight,"Her eyes met Sango's and the two seemed to share a silent conversation

The slayer nodded, and she pulled the monk out of the clearing.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, who was asleep in his arms. He had flown them out to the edge of the western lands before they would continue in foot. It wasn't far from there, and Kagome had adamantly told him that she would not have him carry her the entire way. The pride in her eyes as she said that made his beast purr. Still, he was aware of the fact that her powers were still paralyzed. If Youkai were to attack, he would have to quickly remove her.

"Hmm," she snuggled into his chest, the very thing that had caused her to fall into such a state. He had noticed the way she listened to his heartbeat as they flew, she had even absently placed a hand on it, before remembering herself and apologizing profusely. Now she lay against him as he stood on the borderline of his lands, trying to wake her to begin walking.

_Oh, just keep going. It feels good to have her like this. Her breasts are very soft, did you notice?_

With the softest of sighs, the Taiyoukai continued, wrapping mokomoko around her after noticing a slight shiver. He was beginning to not mind the Miko at all.

_I told you that she was perfect for us. When she wakes-_

'Take her? You say the same thing again and again,'

The beast paced in his confines, scoffing. _You want her just as badly as I do. Now, if the hanyou came up, demanding that we release her as his...__**mate**__, _It sneered,_ tell me that you would not rip out his throat for trying to lay claim on our Miko?_

Sesshoumaru clenched and unclenched his jaw. 'She has yet to accept our suit,'

_And who's fault is that? I'm this close to asking her myself._

'You would not use words,'

_Of course not. This body will say enough...well, after I vocalize that she is ours._

He sighed and continued, going at a leisurely pace. After and hour or so, he spoke directly to his beast,_ '_If she were to reject us...?'

_She will not. _

'If she were...' he insisted firmly.

The beast sighed,_ Then we will take the second best choice._

Sesshoumaru shook his head, 'That female would have a heart attack were we to call upon her,'

_She is submissive._

'So is Kagome,' he looked down at her, who was smiling softly from whatever she was dreaming of. She looked heavenly compared the times he had seen her upset or determined. 'Very well, this Sesshoumaru will ask when she returns from meeting this person,'

The beast gave a howl of triumph. Pacing excitedly, _I knew you would see reason! Ah, I can already hear our name on her lips while we take her._

Kagome stirred suddenly, gasping at something. There was a sharp spike of fear in her aura as she woke, clutching the Lord of the West's pelt. He stopped altogether, watching her.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, focusing on her surroundings. When her sapphires focused on his face, she blushed furiously. "Ah, um...!"

He put her down, "You would not wake when this Sesshoumaru attempted to rouse you."

"I...I'm sorry," she frowned. "I fell asleep against you,"

He noted her trembling hands and found his claw carefully wrapping around them, "You are awake now, Miko. Whatever has frightened you is now gone."

She nodded, swallowing. "Okay,"

He brushed past her, and she fell into step next to him, biting her lip. The beast growled softly. _We will protect her now. She is ours._

Sesshoumaru nodded I agreement, the acceptance of his attraction to the Miko was like a weight lifted from his shoulders. They walked for a few hours exchanging light conversation here and there until Kagome stopped.

"I, uh...I need to be excused for a moment." she glanced at the woods and flushed.

"Go," he said curtly, turning away. He knew that she had to relieve herself, and had been waiting for her to build up courage to do so. He watched her scurry off, and stared up into the sky. 'We are not far,'

_Good. We will find a proper place to mate her while she is gone._

'She will not be taken in the woods like a whore,'

_It is best. The pups will be around us when we get back, and things to be done. When she is resting after, we will fly her back to the castle._

Sesshoumaru pondered it. 'Very w-' he started, but was abruptly cut off by the sound of Kagome crying out his name. It was a sound of terror, which meant that she was in trouble. Before he could finish comprehending it, his beast surged forth and he bolted into the woods, finding a lowly oni atop her. It had it's claws in her yukata, tearing it as it drooled over her. Then it was no more. He threw Tokijin into it, leaving to disintegrate in its aura.

The beast looked at Kagome, shaken and trembling. That would not do. She was **his, **and must be taught to be calm when he was there. She must trust in him to protect her. With a growl, he knelt next to her, tangling his claw in the hair at the nape of her neck before pulling her mouth up to his. He felt her gasp, and took advantage of the open mouth to slide his tongue in, savoring the erotic sweetness of his mate-to-be.

With, hunger, he pinned her to the floor, surrounding her with his powerful youki. Her mouth moved almost slowly against his, as she got over her shock. Triumphant over her acceptance, he released he leaned down to her ear to purr, "**Mine. You are **_**my **_**Bitch,**"

!

Mmmm, I rather like that. What do you think guys? Tell me plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello! Getting about that time again, no? R&R if you like it!

Chapter Five

Inuyasha paced the clearing of the well with annoyance, every now and then making eye contact with the Tora-Youkai who sat, yawning and staring at Inuyasha. She had preferred to stay with the hanyou, observing him while he waited for nightfall to sneak off ahead of Sango and Miroku. She told him that she would accompany him so that he wouldn't be immediately killed upon arriving to the castle. Her brother wouldn't be there yet, but her status would at least make them pause in killing him.

"Will you quit gawking at me you wench!" Inuyasha snapped after meeting her eyes for the fifth time. She broke out of her daze and focused on him.

"You would do well to address someone above your station with respect, hanyou. I'm a full-blooded Princess." she smirked, shaking her wild mane and crossing her arms. "Even if you are to be my brother and law,"

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "_Excuse_ me?"

Tsukiri rolled her eyes. "An advantageous mating, or so my brother says." she said with a soft tone. "My brother knows of my interest in the Inu-Youkai and has presented me as a potential mate to Lord Sesshoumaru since it would be a good connection. When I found myself in the same room as him though, I got so choked up and timid. He's simply so handsome...I think I like silver Inu more than Tora," she cast a glance at Inuyasha, deciding that he was easy on the eyes too, if only he chose to wear clothes more fitting of his blood. A high ponytail would do him justice too. Her brother teased her so much for her fascination.

"Whatever," Inuyasha noticed her looking him over and blushed. Since when did a demoness look at _him_?

"Oi, hanyou,"

He glared at her, "Don't call me hanyou, wench!"

"Don't call me wench!" she retorted. They both thrust their noses into the air, looking away with anger. Slowly, they both looked back and began to sputter.

"The hell are _you _looking at!" They yelled in unison. The silence that followed was broken by Tsukiri bursting into laughter.

"You're a lot like me...Inuyasha, was it?" she flashed him a mischievous grin.

Despite himself, Inuyasha allowed a chuckle, "Keh, that's right, Princess Tsukiri." He decided to sit against the edge of the well. "So, your brother's going to get you with the ice king?"

She frowned, "...I guess. But, if he's interested in that little Miko then-"

"No!" he interrupted, "Kagome doesn't belong with him. She's been mine for years, and when I see her, she'll come back."

The Tora shrugged, "What if she wants to be with him? What if he takes her as his mate? What will you do?"

Inuyasha pursed his lips, "Kagome wants me. She'll forgive me, 'cause she always does,"he said quietly.  
She's my second chance and all,"

She raised a brow at this, and he noticed.

"I messed things up with Kikyou, so I guess she's my chance to be with her again,"

The Tora scoffed, "What if this is _her_ chance to be with someone _else?_"

"Inuyasha?" Kikyou strode into the clearing with masked surprise, but when she saw Tsukiri, she immediately notched and arrow and pointed it at her. Said Tora unleashed a blood curdling roar at the Miko, recognizing her as not the one they'd been talking about.

"No!" Inuyasha jumped in front of Tsukiri, "Don't you dare. She's Princess Tsukiri of the Southern Tora."

She raised a brow at the introduction he'd given her, finding that she rather liked her name on his lips. If she couldn't have Lord Sesshoumaru, then she may try for this prince.

"Hey, I'll go ahead and get some rooms ready for you. I think that you should come with those humans of yours and..." she glanced at Kikyou, "...that. See you then Inuyasha," she grabbed a forelock and yanked him over to give his cheek a lick before running off. The hanyou stood dumbfounded, staring after her as Kikyou began to curse him and everyone else in the name of betrayal.

Kagome froze as the words and situation registered the her. There she was, lying- no, pinned to the forest floor with Sesshoumaru kissing her more passionately than she ever thought him capable of. Even in her most daring fantasies, the Taiyoukai hadn't been able to exude such heat and _desire_. So this was real, and he was really kissing her, which meant that he was interested in her. He had after all, growled that she was his and such.

"Ah!" she broke away, clutching his shoulders. "Sesshoumaru..." he put a finger to her wet, bruised lips and touched his forehead to hers.

"I ask that you forgive this Sesshomaru's weak control. Such a thing will not happen again," he should have moved away from her then, and he was willing himself to, but he did not. He remained still atop her, unable to pull away from her warm, firm body.

"Wh-why?" Kagome reached up and boldly traced a magenta stripe, tilting her head curiously. She knew that he had meant that kiss, perhaps more than anything in his life. The shock of having him there, between her legs on the floor of some forest was sending tendrils of adrenaline through her, making her feel ways she had never felt before.

He took the hand in his and pressed in to his face. "I know not why you have ensnared this Sesshomaru's interest, however, a side of me cannot look away from you, and would have you as it's mate."

Kagome gazed up at him, worried. She knew what it meant to be a demon's mate, especially an Inu's. It was for life, and it was only broken by death, or a special ritual neither she nor Sango knew about. To think that Sesshoumaru wanted her... "And you?"

He returned her look with intent, murmuring with amusement. "This Sesshomaru is willing to tolerate you,"

When he saw her frown, he covered her mouth with his once more, finding her taste irresistible. Heaving her upwards as he sat back, so that she was now in his lap, he showed her just how much he wanted her. Kagome's shocked cry pleased him as she was nearly impaled by his hardened length. He tangled a claw into the hair at the nape of her neck and wrenched her head back running his nose along the line of her jaw.

"This Sesshomaru is not a fool like the hanyou. You will be mated, and live comfortably under our protection." His tongue retraced his nose, and the Miko could do no more than tremble.

"I believe you," she knew that she had to submit to him here and now. She simply could not believe that he _wanted_ her_._ "I believe you but...I am ningen, Sesshomaru. I'm sure that the courts-"

"You are not worry about that, Miko," he nipped gently at her neck, enjoying her shudders when he hit a sensitive spot. "You are to simply be mine."

"What of my mission? The jewel shards-"

"Another matter you need not concern yourself with,"

She put her hands on his shoulders with slight resistance. "It is my mission. I am the only one who can restore the Shikon no Tama. You know that I will not abandon my responsibilities,"

She watched his eyes narrow with annoyance, but also slight concern. "I will not allow you to run off and be killed by that filthy hanyou. If you are lost to me, then..." he pulled her closer, "I cannot risk it, Miko."

Kagome could see that he was hiding his anxiety. She started to place a reassuring hand on his cheek when a thought sprung forth. Abruptly, she pushed away from him, landing upon the ground and scrambling to her feet in horror. Perplexed, Sesshomaru raised a brow at her.

"This Sesshomaru's touch repulses you suddenly?" He said his lightly, but the edge was almost visible in his features.

She shook her head so hard that it looked painful. "I...I-I, I'm sorry." she fought the lump in her throat, trying to sort her thoughts. What was she thinking? Inuakamori was a _full_ Youkai! There was no way that she was his mother, not with his beauty. He was proof that even if she accepted Sesshoumaru's offer, something terrible would happen, something that involved her disappearing from the picture.

"What ails you?" he asked, his voice edged with sharpness. He rose, keeping the distance between them, "Explain,"

Kagome clutched the tree, gazing at him with fear, something the had him struggling to keep his mask on. "I can't,"

He simply stared at her, "You cannot what, exactly?"

"I cannot accept," she whispered. "The person I am meeting, he...he is proof that I will only bring pain to you."

"How? You are beginning to speak nonsense..."

"I'm sorry,"

"Miko-"

"We cannot, Sesshoumaru!"

He lunged forward and crushed her against him, inhaling her scent and willing her to forget whatever she was talking about and be quiet. "It is all nonsense. This Sesshoumaru will have _you_."

"For now," she breathed, starting to shove at him. She would've never believed that she would be turning him down. Telling him no. Breaking her own heart again. Face it, she wanted him just as bad. It didn't matter that they weren't deeply and madly in love, those feeling would grow strong with time. Right now, it was a comfortable companionship accompanied by obvious lust. They would be content together, since the other sought no more than what the other could give...but... "Please...let go,"

_She wants us, there is a reason why she will not accept! _

"Sesshoumaru...stop it."

_I will handle this._

The beast took over his currently blank master and Kagome gasped when his eyes turned crimson. He picked her up and they took to the skies, Sesshoumaru turning in his ball of youki and flying faster than ever before. Kagome stayed silent, fearful that she had upset him beyond his interest in her. Surely he would not harm her? She had no way of knowing.

They crashed into the clearing of the well, interrupting Kikyou yelling at Inuyasha. Before Kagome could even react, she was being held over the well by Sesshomaru's beast, hi eyes full of anger.

"**You will speak to this person who's existence has denied me what I want from a place I do not know of, and you will tell him to fuck off. You **_**will**_** be mine regardless of what the future holds, and you will learn this quickly. Now go, you have until the moon ****rises," **he dropped her before she could get a word in, and watched the well swallow her. Surprise was brief with the realization that she was indeed telling the truth about her origins, for the hanyou behind him instantly began to shout. Sesshomaru immediately set about regaining his senses and locking away his beast. He had had enough of this. He would return to his castle and prepare for the other Lords. As for Inuyasha, he merely turned his gaze upon him and even the hanyou realized that he should keep his mouth shut..

"Are you alright?"

Kagome had been sitting at the bottom of the well n her side for about five minutes, allowing a silent tear to trickle down her face. She was not ready to look at Inuakamori, and see in him the future that she would be denied. She opted instead to imagine what she would've had had she said yes to Sesshomaru back there. Would have made it here? Absolutely not if what she felt in his hakama had been real. No doubt the two would have lost themselves to passion, and she would definitely have felt much guiltier about this.

"I'm coming down,"

The was the sound of someone landing next to her, but Kagome still did not look up. Even when he took her into his arms and hopped out, exiting the well house and crossing the courtyard to stand under the Tree of Ages, she refuse to meet his eyes.

"You smell like Father," he murmured. "They never said anything to me about _this._"

He sounded so very much like Sesshomaru that it hurt. The tears intensified as she started to speak. "I turned him down. I didn't tell him about you, but I told him that we couldn't be together. I didn't mean to get in the way of your mother, or whoever, okay?"

He set her down and tilted her face up, looking directly into her eyes, "Speak clearly, what are you talking about?"

She could barely stand it, the sapphire flecks in his eyes. The women of her time would fall over for him. "Your Father. He asked me to be his mate a few moments ago, or well...five hundred years ago."

Inuakamori smiled broadly, "Ah, but Father told me that it had happened around the time of the summit. Well? How exactly did he respond?"

Kagome broke away from him, "This isn't funny! I would've accepted had I not factored in you. You are a full Youkai, and I am ningen. I know that-"

He put a hand up to silence her, severe worry I his eyes. "You declined?"

"Of course I did! I said-"

"But you are my mother!" he exclaimed. " You were supposed to accept and be mated around the time that the summit occurred..." he looked around, thinking hard. He decided something and began to drag her back to the well, "You must go back and accept as soon as you can-" he stopped her, "Wait, you must become an Inu Youkai first."

Kagome was still speechless, but managed to make a questioning noise, he cupped her cheeks and smiled weakly, "Ah, what a horrible son I am. I should have been clear but I wasn't and ended up causing you much distress. Listen carefully to me, Momma, for I have crucially important things to tell you, including the avoidance of your death."

It's short, I know, but I had a hard time putting this chapter the way I wanted it, plus updating is important.


	6. Chapter 6

I trust you all had a better holiday than me? Anyone had a better holiday than one such as I...*sigh*

Chapter Six

Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself as she rolled up the scroll, listening to her grandson talk to her daughter out in the living room. To think that she was apart of such a wonderful cycle starting with one man's -no- Youkai's _love_ for her daughter. She had been pleasantly surprised when the handsome man had arrived, looking very much like her daughter, shyly asking her to sit and talk with him. He had been shocked when she had believed what he'd told her. His eyes resembled Inuyasha's, but from what he said, they belonged to someone else.

Carefully putting the Lord of the West's seal on it, she set it to cool and joined the two Inu-Youkai in the living room. Inuakamori lounged on a seat, reading off a piece of paper fervently. Kagome sat across from him, fidgeting with her new claws and longer She could tell her daughter was anxious to get back with each assignment he gave her.

"Do you understand?" Inuakamori said. Looking directly at her. "If this isn't done right, you will shatter all that Father has tried to do. This cycle has already been altered a bit, but as long as father takes you during your heat under the next waxing half moon, then I will still exist."

"No pressure," Kagome muttered, looking away with a blush. She would be mating with him... "So, I don't kill her?"

"No, but what is more important is that you follow your instinct. It was know as intuition in your human form, but now it will be stronger. You will do well to follow it when you see father again. It will tell to do Inu customs, and that will please him." he pursed his lips, staring intently at her stomach. Kagome frowned.

"What?"

He flushed a little, "I just find it amazing that I am in _there_. Do you not look Grandmother and think the same?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, placing a hand on his head. "I thought Kagome was pressed for time? Should she not go now?"

He stood and cleared his throat. "Yes, definitely. Are you sure you will remember everything?"

Kagome stood, nodding, "I'm sure I will." She smoothed a long black wave behind her ear, "Shippo must be worried sick if he's returned without me," she said, but then, curiously, she looked at her son, "Shippo and Rin...?"

"Of course. Rin is of marriageable age already, but the summit..." he trailed off. "Keep an eye on the human retinue of the Lords. Ambitious ones will approach her with no intention of treating her gently. I know because Onii-sama told me." he offered her an arm, "Come, Mother,"

Blushing, Kagome wrapped a hand around the arm and allowed him to hurriedly lead her to the well. She was so happy that he was hers. To have such a handsome son...she couldn't wait to give birth and show Sesshoumaru such a perfect heir. Then again...

"Do I have any girls?"

"Suishoukaze, first. She'll have silver hair and Miko powers. Just like you, Father says. There will be more, but there's no point in telling you all of us. You'll be late then. I'm sure you'll have to hustle as it is to get there in time." he put out a hand, and Kagome's mother put the scroll in it. "This is written in father's hand, with his seal upon it. He will not be able to deny anything."

Kagome took it and stood on the edge of the well, taking a deep breath. "He will like me like this? I still have...?"

"Everything will be fine, Mother." he smiled slightly. "Still, there are the trials of life that face us all. In that, I wish you luck."

He kissed her cheek and handed her a new yellow bag to her, bigger and packed with specific items. "Er, you packed this a few days ago. The you from from now. Take this please."

Kagome put it on her back and looked to her mother. "Thank you, Momma. See you in five-hundred years!"

Her mother waved back, "Good bye,sweetie,"

The Youkai-Miko jumped, but not before noticing scent that made her raise a brow.

_Shippo?_

Shippo paced his rooms angrily, cursing Sesshoumaru with every breath. How dare he return without his mother! It had been two days! He had dared to ask him her whereabouts, but he had give him a cold stare and told him that she had returned to her time, and as far as he saw, had no intentions of returning. Shippo defended her fiercely, even going so far as to demand that he go back and get her. It all felt so familiar, but so wrong at the same time. This was Sesshoumaru, not Inuyasha. Why did he have keep doing this? Was Kagome not allowed to find happiness?

The Lords had started to arrive, the first being a Tora by the name of Tsukiri. Rin had become nervous at the sight of her, and told him later that she had been a potential mate for Sesshoumaru. She was beautiful, of course, but she seemed to curl into herself in his presence. Otherwise, she was bold and open-minded, speaking freely to whoever she pleased. As the sun rose and the day progressed, the others arrived, taking Sesshoumaru's full attention. However, when Restukiyo arrived, he did not seem pleased with his sister being there before him. The barely into maturity cub openly asked Sesshomaru if they had been mating, and if so, he demanded to see a mark of claim on Tsukiri. If he found that there was none, he would avenge her honor by waging war on the western lands. Every soul in the castle stilled at that, expecting Sesshoumaru to quickly cut down the rude cub. He only looked at him with disgust, but then turned a blank look to the female Tora, who had been flushed behind him. Sesshoumaru, to everyone's shock, called her to his room the very night.

In rage, Shippo had packed is things to leave and hopefully find his mother, but one thing had stopped him. The human servants of the lords had begun to whisper about Rin, their eyes too suspicious for the kitsune's liking. He only stayed because they had started wandering around her chambers at night.

_'That bastard cares for no one! I have to either stay and protect her, or take her with me.' _he chuckled bitterly at how impossible the thought was,_ 'Then again, he's too focused on Princess Tsukiri to think of much else...'_

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts, and the scent that accompanied it made him take a deep breath and step towards it. If they acted fast, they could leave within the hour. It was just past lunch, and with lessons done, no one would truly look for them until the feast tonight...

~~~~~~~~~~ \(^o^)/

Inuyasha paced in front of the well, gritting his teeth. He was wrong. He'd been so very wrong about a lot of things. When Sesshomaru had dropped Kagome into the well, Kikyou had begun goading him to fight his obviously enraged brother. Inuyasha had warily drawn Tessaiga, demanding to know what he'd done to Kagome. He was shocked when he adamantly said that he would have nothing to do with the Miko ever again. Inuyasha had sheathed his sword then and approached the well, saying that he would take care of her. Sesshoumaru had grabbed him by his throat, demanding to know why _he_ was allowed to go through. Inuyasha explained that it was because he was connected to Kagome by the rosary. The Taiyoukai slowly let him go and disappeared with a sharp command for him to keep his mate in check.

After he left, Kikyou demanded him to bring Kagome to her. Fed up, Inuyasha told her to go screw herself and in with a huff, she stormed off. Not, however, before swearing that she would have her revenge against them all.

He ignored her, and immediately jumped into the well. The sight that greeted him, however, was not good. Kagome lay limply in the arms of full Inu-Youkai, one who's scent confused the hell out of him. He looked like Sesshoumaru and...Kagome? What was this bastard doing in Kagome's time! The stranger thing was that kagome's scent was different. It was the same as ever, but tinged with the scent of a female Inu Youkai.

He started to draw Tessaiga, but was disarmed and pinned before he could comprehend it. Behind him, a familiar but deep laugh sounded. "I always wanted to do that,"

The captor pushed Inuyasha away, and he spun around and froze. No way. "Runt?"

"I got a name, baka," the Kitsune smirked, "It's Shippo, but Lord Shippo to you, Inuyasha."

"Wh-When did you...?" the hanyou stuttered, falling back. The Kitsune did look like an adult version of Shippo. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt with a dark pair of jeans. His hair was a tell-tale orange, but instead of up in a ponytail, it hung out, down to his muscled waist. He reeked of Sesshoumaru's brat Rin. The Inu behind him chuckled.

"Ah, Uncle Inuyasha. How...nice to see you. The smell of that _thing _is on you so I cannot bear to look upon you too long. Leave. My mother will be there tomorrow." he cradled Kagome carefully, looking away from him. He was human, all the way. But he looked like Sesshomaru still...

"Who are you!" he gripped the hilt of Tessaiga once more, but Shippo stopped him.

"He's the son of Sesshomaru and Kagome, Inuakamori. He's here to make sure everything goes as planned. You also have an assignment, baka..."

Inuyasha continued his pacing more fervently. '_Dammit, Kagome had better get here quick...'_ he growled. He had sent Miroku and Sango ahead of him, refusing to let them know anything. He would get Kagome back to Sesshoumaru, for if he didn't, his chance at happiness would be crush-

The ground started to rumble suddenly, and the well in the middle of the clearing exploded into splinters of wood. Inuyasha yelled out the Miko's name, running over to pull away piles of wood. There was a second explosion, and Kagome spilled out, glowing a feverishly pink color.

"Ah," she lay gasping on the ground, clutching her chest tightly. "Inu...Inuyasha..."

"Kagome!" he scooped her up, looking her over. It would take some time for him to adjust to this. He knew of Youkai who could transfer their youki into humans, but what was all of this about? "Why are you...?"

She coughed, smiling nonetheless. "Why am I Youkai? I'll explain later, but we have to get to Sesshoumaru's castle before he does whatever 'bad' thing that will cause all of this to fall apart."

Kagome hadn't expected him to nod with a look of determination. She had thought he would deny her feelings for Sesshomaru, and try to restrain her. Instead he started to run right away. "Got it. I'll drop you off at a certain point, but I gotta go save the kit and the brat before that bastard Naraku kills them,"

"What!" She exclaimed. "I wasn't told about that!"

"Keh, your _son_ and Shippo told _me_. You were too busy being unconscious or whatever." Inuyasha frowned deeply. He felt uncomfortable carrying her now, knowing that she and his brother were going to be mated and all. With the future he'd heard about, he would do whatever it took to fulfill his mission. "Tell me something, Kagome. Why was he human? Aren't you Youkai now?"

Kagome sighed, "That's the thing. All of this started eleven cycles ago when Sesshomaru lived until my time and realized who I was as a little girl. He watched me grow and wished to have me as his mate, but that's where it got complicated. He found that he could change the future, meaning my time, if he altered things that happened in the past, such as the days I left and things I brought with me, sort of like a butterfly effect,"

"A what?"

Kagome waved a hand. "I'll explain later, but he set about changing things that would get me closer to him. Things that would get him to realize me as an ideal mate, but in the past. As it worked, my time changed, with me at his side instead of Kouga's,"

"You ended up with _Kouga_!"

"Hush," she took a deep breath, "It started working, and as each five hundred years past, he delivered notes to his past self in his own handwriting so that he couldn't refute it. It's sort of a guideline to avoid or inspire events hat would be favorable to him...or well, us. Now it's my cycle, and this," she held up the heavy scroll her mother had sealed, "Is this cycle's guideline. When Sesshomaru and I reach my time, we will have a new set of instructions that will avoid as much pain as possible, but get the same results. The events always change."

Inuyasha grunted, "Whatever, that sounds dumb," He didn't care about all that. All he cared about was that he was going to be happy with his own mate. One that he wouldn't get unless he saved Shippo and Rin from their deaths.

They ran through the night, Inuyasha running as hard and as fast as he could. When he reached the point Shippo had told him about, he set Kagome down and steeled himself. "Do you know the way?"

"Yes, I can follow a trail," she pointed to her nose. "This body will take some getting used to..."

"Eh, Sesshomaru will teach you when you two are buddy buddy again," he said gruffly. "I'll be back with your pups, okay? Get going and don't screw up," He stared to take off but Kagome grabbed his sleeve.

"Inu...Inuyasha," she asked softly, her cheeks red, "Not that I want you to or anything, but why aren't you...?"

"Mad? Feeling betrayed," he sneered, "I did at first, but your runts told me that I would have my own mate if I did this right. They said that she'll love me more than anyone else ever will, and that we'd have more pups than you and that stuffy bastard. So, I'm not gonna mess that up."

"Oh," Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand on her heart. "I'm so glad, Inuyasha. I..."

"We gotta go, Kagome." he stepped away, smirking, "Go get him."

She nodded firmly, turning away, "Right,"

I know It's been awhile. The next chapter is where a lot of things will fall into place. I tried to make Kagome's explanation make sense, but if you have questions, message me please. I would be more than happy to attempt to make sense of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Your reviews made me so happy! You have no idea how much energy they gave me...unless you look below...

Chapter Seven

'Even now, I do not feel complete. How could such an onna effect me so? I shall put all thoughts of her aside as I claim a mate for myself tonight,'Sesshoumaru stood in the window in his chambers deep in thought. He was angry with not only himself, but his beast. He had blindly followed its antics and got himself involved with an onna he couldn't have. It was foolish to dwell on her even now, moments before he would take Princess Tsukiri as his.

It would be a marriage of state, not...love. She was attractive, and with his sister in his bed, Restukyo would cool his young thoughts of war, unless he wanted her shamed. Tsukiri herself wasn't a bad choice. Her submissive nature around him was pleasing, but her authoritative, sharp mindedness in his absence was the key. He wanted someone who could rule for him should an emergency ensue. He would've taught these things to Kagome...no, it was best to cast her from his mind. He was foolish to fall for a ningen anyway.

_There was a reason. We could have had her._

'Nonsense she rejected us'

_She did not! You will mark this Tora and she will come. Regret will drown you. Leave this place and bring us or mate!_

The was a tentative knock at his doors, and he took a deep breath. He would not heed his his beast any further. It was it who got him into all of this mess in the first place.

"Enter,"

Inuyasha followed the trail easily enough, although he was surprised at how far they had got. He knew that Shippo was getting older and stronger day by day, but the youki that traced this trail was a more powerful than he remembered. Since when he the runt gotten to be this strong?

Soon another dark signature entered is senses, and it was that of Naraku's. He gripped the hilt of Tessaiga, a growl rumbling in his chest. There's no way he would return to Kagome unless they were alive and kicking. A tell tale blue glow erupted in the trees before him, and when he burst into the clearing, he found Shippo forming a barrier around Rin and himself, fighting of the miasma surrounding them.

"Dammit Naraku! Didn't think you'd lower yourself to murdering kids, but what would you expect from a fucking spider?" he drew Tessaiga and lunged at him, not even giving him a moment for a retort.

Shippo gawked at Inuyasha. What on Earth was _he_ doing here? He didn't lose his cool however, and picked up Rin to move her to the outskirts of the clearing. As he set her down, she fussed at him.

"Shippo, Shippo you're hurt...!" her hands trembled over the gash in his side. It was the one he had taken when Naraku had attacked them out of the blue by blindsiding them.

"It's healing quickly," he assured her. It was strange even to him. It must be the power his second tail had given him. The more tails a Kitsune had, the more powerful they were. It was probably Kagome's power that entered him from when she'd gotten shot. She had no idea that she was saving their lives, even now. "I'm going to help Inuyasha, don't move, okay?"

"Yes," she gasped, hiding behind a tree.

Inuyasha dodged a tentacle and slashed forward, not seeing the one that was coming at him from behind.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo incinerated the appendage, causing Naraku to cringe and shrink back. The kitsune landed at Inuyasha's side. "You owe me,"

"After all the times I've saved your ass! Like now?"

He shrugged, "I'd say that was pretty good for my first time in battle. Where's Kagome?"

"On her way back the Ice King's castle. We can't do this now so we've got to retreat." the hanyou said. Shippo, did a double take.

"You? Retreat?" he raised a suspicious brow. "Are possessed or something? Since do you retre-"

A tentacle flew at them, which they both easily dodged. Inuyasha growled, "Shut up, alright! I just need to get you, and especially that brat there, back alive. Then you can ask whatever you want! Now, I'm going to distract him while you two get out of here."

"Alright," There was no way they could do anything about Naraku right now with just the two of them. He had just started to look for Rin when her cry shot through him. A ways away from where he'd left her, he saw Kikyou grabbing Rin.

"That bitch!" Inuyasha noticed too, but had to focus on not being impaled. "Stay away from her!"

Shippo stood stock still, red filling his vision at the sight of Rin-his Rin, in distress. Heat coursed through his body, needling out through his pores sharply. The kitsune was growling gutturally as he took a tentative step forward. Then another.

"Shippo?" Slashing away his current tentacle, the hanyou nearly went into shock at seeing a fox where Shippo stood, two tails swirling with youki behind him. It bounded off, lunging at Kikyou with a snarl.

She managed to see him just in time, and threw up a weak barrier of spiritual energy. He broke through it immediately, but it was enough to singe him, causing a space of time for her to flee. Watching him sneeze and shake his head, Rin jumped up and hugged Shippo. Surprise nearly blinded him. He would've thought that she'd be afraid of him, hell, he was afraid of himself. He had never done this on account of not having enough power. He licked her cheek a few times, nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent deeply. This girl would be his, and he would do everything he could to protect her.

"Shippo..." Rin held onto him as he transformed back, holding her tightly into his arms. "I'm sorry Shippo, you had to come save me..."

"Shh, it's fine, Rin. Are you alright?" he pulled back to look her over. "Gods, I shouldn't have brought you out here. You should have stayed in the castle where you were safe."

She shook her head, burying her face in his chest. Did he always smell this...masculine? His arms felt so strong around her. "I'm only safe with you, Shippo,"

"Kikyou?" Naraku called, looking around curiously. When The three looked up at him in surprise, he sneered at Inuyasha. "Looks like your mate has come to my bed. She offered herself to me in exchange for killing these nuisances."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha flew at him, only to be dodged. The evil hanyou continued.

"While I could do that right now, I think I'll let you get away and see what else she could give me. However I must say, her dryness is most...dissatisfying." Inuyasha's cheeks flushed red, but there was a flicker of agreement in his eyes. "Where's that other Miko? I'll bet she's searching for a man to give her what you won't..."

Inuyasha's face darkened, but then he found a smile of his own. "Oh, she's found a man, you asshole! She's with Sesshoumaru now!"

Naraku's face tightened at the new information. Why didn't he know something like this? Perhaps he shouldn't have absorbed Kagura a few months ago. She would've relayed this information to him the moment it happened, seeing as to how she had a likely for the western lord. Maybe it was time to draw her back out.

"We will continue this later, Inuyasha. Send the happy coupe my regards." He threw out a cloud of miasma, causing Inuyasha to jump back, grabbing Shippo's collar since Rin was already in his arms.

When they were at a safe distance, Inuyasha growled. "That bastard's got another thing coming if he thinks he can screw around with Sesshoumaru." he looked down at the happy couple and kicked Shippo. "Oi, you two can stop all that cuddling shit right now! We gotta go meet up with Kagome!"

They pulled apart, but their eyes never left the other's. Rin gave a small squeak when Shippo received another kick, this one more serious. The kitsune growled, "Hey, since when the hell were you for Momma and Sesshoumaru?"

"Since I got a message from _you_. Now let's go, runt. I gotta get reinstated."

They stared up at him in confusion. Rin clutched Shippo's arms, "Ah! Does this mean that they made up?"

~_~ _$_$*_*^_^!_!O_Oo_o~_~ _$_$*_*^_^!_!O_Oo_o~_~ _$_$*_*^_^!_!O_O

Kagome stood in the doorway of Sesshoumaru's chambers, breathing heavily. She had made it, she suppose, if 'making it' meant getting to his bedchambers before something catastrophic occurred. However, the sight before her was not one she had been expecting. It was officially the summit, and she had already embarrassed herself by barging into the castle in a disheveled state, smack dab into a heated discussion between the other ruling Lords. Needless to say they were as shocked as she was. Her, for not knowing they'd be there and looking not so decent, and them, since they hadn't the slightest idea of who she'd been. Servants cried out welcomes and took her things, pushing her towards Sesshoumaru's chambers and promising to give her titles and name for her. Without needing to be told twice, she bounded up with her demonic speed, grateful for the extra power. Inuakamori's words rang in her head.

_'Since the first cycle, a secret library has been kept on the shrine grounds. Not even great-grandfather knows of it. It has the changes and warnings from each cycle, including how all of it started. I was originally half Tora. Well, not me but...anyway, Father made a compromise with the Tora who was my mother then to make sure that she ended up with the person she originally loved. So they split on good terms, with me giving each time I gave you my Inu side.'_

_She had given him a confused look. He elaborated._

_'Father mated you in the past. And I was hanyou. When I came to your time, I called you and gave you my Inu side, therefore you were half Inu. Now I was a third Inu. When I came around again...do you see where this is going? By now though, there's only a tiny fraction left of human in you, which won't allow fangs. That should be fine though, since father say's that's the way you originally were, as well as something else you'll realize.'_

_He then stood, kneeling before her as he bared the crescent moon on his forehead. Kagome realized that this was how he would transfer his youki into her. He paused, adding: _

_'The woman who was originally his mate is there, and every cycle there's a new way that they almost end up together. She doesn't truly want Father, but someone else. Do not be cross with her.'_

It was easy not to be cross with her, she didn't know anything. But he never said anything about not being cross with the Taiyoukai who had her arced backward, prepared to sink his fangs into her neck and mark her as his forever. They were still...clothed, but she could see that some garments had been discarded. She knew this was going to happen. She knew, but that didn't stop the scene form causing her pain.

"It would seem that I was wrong, _My Lord_," she hissed, throwing down the scroll and taking a step back. "I was wrong about the proof, and I was wrong about you!" she screamed, spinning on her heel and stomping away. She was not going to fall all over him now with words of love and all that nonsense. Right now, she was pissed, and woe to anyone who decided to further said feeling.

"Hey, Miko!"

With almost a sadistic smile, Kagome twirled to see her victim, but frowned at who it was. Restukiyo, the eastern Tora Lord, stood with leaning against the wall. She had passed him in her rage, and he didn't seem to like that. From what Sesshoumaru had told her, he was young, cocky, and ready to blow all of his lands wealth on something, preferably war.

"I am not in the mood," Kagome snapped and began to turn away. He continued anyway.

"Oh, I meant _bitch._" he amended. Kagome froze. "I didn't know you were Inu."

She had been ready to blow his face off, but his words reminded her that Inu did sometimes refer to females as such, since they were after all, a female dog. Still, his arrogant tone was not sitting well with her.

"Who are you, exactly? The servants said that you were the shikon Miko, but all I see is an Inu stalking around here as if she owned the place. You had better be here on business, wench, and not fooling around with Lord Sesshoumaru. He's going to be my sister Tsukiri's mate, and I'm going to make it clear to him that he will have no concubines and stuff." he nodded, seemingly proud of himself.

_End him._

Kagome cocked her head to the side, wondering who had said that. The voice came again.

_It's me dear, your intuition. It's nice to have a stronger voice now._

_'Right,' _Kagome was warned about this._ 'I should, shouldn't I?'_

_He questions our place and dares order us around,_

Cracking her claws, Kagome took a suggestive step towards Daichikyo. "How dare you?"

She was just about to lung when Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist, staring at her claws curiously. The Inu-Miko tried to break away from him, still upset, when Daichikyo started commanding both of them.

"You better reign your bitches in better Sesshoumaru. In fact, you're going to be banishing any other whores you have around here. You will not be fooling around on my sister or so help me I will have war."

At the last word, Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted red instantly. He yanked Kagome behind him, snarling at the Tora. "_You_ will watch your mouth when you are speaking to your betters, _cub._ Your threats fall upon ears not willing to tolerate them. You will amend yourself or be killed here and now for such displays of disrespect."

He balked, sputtering in his shock. "You...! You will _not_ have my sister! I-"

"We did want each other anyway,"

Restukiyo turned at the sound of Tsukiri's voice. She was adjusting her kimono with pink cheeks. Her emeralds met Kagome's sapphire's. "Thank you for stopping that. You prevented us from making a really big mistake."

Kagome looked at her from behind Sesshoumaru. "I know."

She smirked. "I take it you're Kagome?"

She nodded.

"Tsukiri, you said you wanted a silver Inu, and I got you the best," Restukiyo scowled at her.

"Yes, and I thank you brother, but he's obviously taken. Besides, I have my eyes on a certain Prince," she batted her eyes at Sesshoumaru. "Do you mind doing me a favor?"

The Taiyoukai merely stared at her, and before she could continue, Jaken's wails drowned out all other noise as he bustled into the corridor. "My Lord! My Lord I am sorry!"

With slight annoyance, Sesshoumaru spared his retainer a glance. "What is it, Jaken?"

The imp feared his life, sensing the none too happy tone in his Lord's voice. "I fear a disaster had befallen us."


	8. Chapter 8

Sugar rOo, your review made me start working on the next chapter as soon as I read it. It's the power of reviews! Thanks for the feedback everyone ^Tears up^.

13 was a perfectly normal age to get married then, so hold the flames.

````^_^ I do not own Inuyasha in anyway``````

Chapter Eight

"Explain, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said with an almost annoyed tone. The imp trembled.

"Rin is gone and that Kitsune took her!" he shrieked. "I knew he could not be trusted. He's probably dragged her into the woods and disgraced her!"

"You take that back right now you little toad!" Kagome snapped, baring her fangs at him. "I will _not_ have you insulting my pup. He most certainly has more honor than _you!_" She'd taken a step towards him, cracking her claws with intent. Sesshoumaru pulled her back.

"Cease this poor display of control, Miko," he growled lightly. "This is a serious matter."

"We must send out troops to search for them immediately," Jaken started towards the doors but Kagome spoke again, albeit calmly.

"There is no need. Inuyasha should be here any second with them." she wave it off. "Inuakamori probably told him in advance."

"Inuakamori," Sesshomaru stated, the name making him feel slightly numb.

Kagome looked back at him. "That would be-" She was cut off by a ruckus farther down the corridor, and the familiar scent and yells told Sesshomaru and Kagome just who it was. "Ah, there he is," With that, she pulled away from Sesshomaru and stalked down the hall. They followed silently, questions filling the Taiyoukai's head. She would answer every one of them, too.

"The fuck are you staring at!" he yelled at the retinues and servants of the other lords. "You act like you never seen a hanyou before!"

Inuyasha stood in the entrance, looking around and tapping his foot impatiently. Shippo stood nearby, holding Rin's hand and nuzzling her hair. She giggled profusely, waving away the servants who attempted to stop them before-

"Rin!" Jaken squawked at the stone landing before the entrance. Kagome had been right, they were fine. Still, there was a chance that his Lord would have his head for letting them escape in the first place. "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Sesshoumaru entered the scene, glaring at the two of them with anger, but mild relief. Rin cast her eyes down in guilt, as did Shippo.

"I'm sorry My Lord," she whispered, squeezing Shippo's claw. The Taiyoukai did not miss the action.

"Kitsune, you will explain why you have taken away my ward from the safety of these walls," he said sharply. Shippo swallowed, but met his eyes with determination.

"I did it because I wanted to find Momma. You refused to tell me what you'd done with her and once you decided to take Princess Tsukiri as your mate, I thought you'd killed her, honestly. I had to go and find her." he said. "Besides, you were too busy with her that yo didn't even notice the humans were closing in on Rin. It would not have been long before one tried to force her to get status. I'll admit that I wasn't strong enough to protect her-"

"Shippo," Rin started but he continued,

"-but I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. I want her as my mate when I become strong enough to protect her."

She gasped, her face turning ten shades of red. "Yes," she breathed, looking to her lord with desperate eyes. "Please, Father,"

Sesshoumaru growled, "You will go to your separate rooms and this matter will be handled privately. Now, go."

They looked as if they might argue, but a surprising voice spoke up. Kagome, still chained to him in his vice like grip, cleared her throat. "I'll take care of this," she said to them, winking. Her eyes went to Sesshoumaru, glaring at him with obvious contempt. "For now, do as he says,"

"Miko," he started, but Tsukiri was suddenly there, leaning over the banister and waving down to the hanyou who looked rather bored yet anxious.

"Inuyasha!" she called, grinning at him slyly.

He stared at her for a moment before seeming to realize something. He turned the color of his fire rat haori. "Tsu-Tsukiri...?"

"I told you I was going ahead silly. Did I not?"

"I don't understand wenches," he retorted, grinning right back with the brightest smile ever witnessed. That smile, however, faded when she jumped right off the banister. He ran to catch her, falling to the ground with her in his arms. "Who the hell do you think you are, jumping off things for me to catch, huh?"

"How about your mate-to-be?" she poked his ears and then began to rub them. "Silly puppy must've spelled me or something. I could get my brother to kill you for that,"

At the top of the stairs, Kagome looked on, pleased. Had this been what Inuyasha was talking about? Was Tsukiri his destined mate? Still, she was a princess and...

"If you give him his titles, I'll forgive you," she said quietly. "They were saved by him, and I think that's heroic enough."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, his eyes narrowed. "That will also be discussed later. Why are you Inu?"

Kagome looked around at their feet. "Ah, I threw down the scroll when I..._interrupted_ you. Our son transferred his youki into me, but I'll explain all of that later. Was I really gone long enough for you to just give up?"

_I do believe I said as much. You won't listen to anyone will you? Luck is with us, We almost lost her._

_He is quite handsome, shall we take him to bed?_

"How perverted," she groaned, just as Sesshoumaru sighed. The two looked back at each other for a moment, but Kagome turned away. "Well? Will you reinstate him as a Prince?"

"You told this Sesshoumaru that you could not be his mate. What of this person you met?"

Kagome sighed, "Come with me," She retraced back to his chambers and searched the floor for the scroll she had threw down. When she found it, she picked it up and presented it to him. She was still upset at seeing him with the Tora, but she hardened herself to make sure she did the things that Inuakamori told her to do right, or else she would have failed them all and perhaps ruined all their efforts. "I was told to give this to you,"

Sesshoumaru took it, and nearly balked at the seal. It was his, but he had never written this. Unsealing it, Kagome watched him read the first few lines quietly. His bows rose slightly, and then he frowned. After an endless moment, he rolled it back up and tucked it into his haori. His eyes met Kagome's and he sighed.

"Who gave this to you?"

"Our son. In the future," She responded, stepping away. "But first I think you should go over that. I'm going to need time to calm down and settle Rin and Shippo's problem."

She would've gone on but she was suddenly pinned against a cold wall. Sesshoumaru held her face so that she looked directly into his topaz orbs. "You are telling me that all along you were destined to be with this Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes," The Inu-Miko sighed. "But if I had agreed to being your mate at the time you had offered, Rin, Shippo, and a very important person would be dead. Now, we have a few things to accomplish to make sure a few things happen properly."

He stared at her for a moment before releasing her. His beast smirked at his victory.

_I was right all along, fool, and you almost ruined everything._

'Be quiet. I need no reminders.'

_We have much to make up to her. That she found you like that...I say we give her a good week of pampering before we approach her to mate._

'...Understood.'

**********~(^=^)~**********

Kagome sat across from Shippo and Rin, tapping the table thoughtfully. It had been a solid week since her return, and she had erased the scene she had caught Sesshoumaru in from her mind. Checking her information, she found that the night of the waxing half moon wouldn't be for another week, so she had time to sort things out. Said Taiyoukai had been discretely, and sometimes openly, luring her back to his side. He had went from small things such as brief touches, to light petting in the gardens, doing some things that caused Kagome to be unable to look him in the eye. Her body tingled in the places he had touched her, and ached in the places he hadn't. That first night had been so vivid...

**Flashback**

Kagome stood in the gardens that same night, keeping out of sight until Sesshomaru got everything back in order. He had separated Shippo and Rin, and set to explaining to all the ruling Lords what had occurred. Tsukiri and Inuyasha vanished, much to both Sesshoumaru and Restukiyo's disdain.

There, surrounded by the sweet flowers and waxing crescent, Kagome allowed herself to relax. So much had happened, and it had all just caught up to her. She was going to be a mother and mate so very soon, so now wasn't the time for indecisiveness. She accepted it all with a smile, as well as a sigh. There was still so much to do.

"Miko,"

Kagome looked up from smelling a sweet lily to see Sesshomaru standing, dressed down for once. His armor was gone and his swords were elsewhere, probably his chambers. It was very late, almost early, and he had opted instead for a midnight blue furisode with black hakama. Kagome couldn't help but stare, knowing that he was going to be hers.

"Sesshoumaru," she smiled wearily and turned back to the flower. She wasn't sleepy at all, just a bit tired. She supposed that it was a result of being Inu. She knew that Sesshomaru didn't sleep every night. "Is everything taken care of?"

He settled on a bench and stared at her with intent. She took the hint and came to sit next to him. "Yes, I'm sure that the hanyou and Princess Tsukiri will resurface soon."

"Hmm," she fidgeted slightly. Before she had gone through the well he had been so angry with her. She knew now that that was over with, but how did they jump start things again. With a deep breath she started to speak when he interrupted.

"Explain when the kit received his second tail." She paused at that, surprised. He glanced at her and then explained. "He has decided to mate Rin when the time is right. I refuse to hand her to someone unable to protect her."

"According to Inuakamori, that was a little something they caused to happen, I don't know how, to ensure that Shippo and Rin stayed alive long enough for Inuyasha to get there. I'm sorry if-"

"The scroll has explained everything that I would need to have understood, you need not continue." He closed his eyes and rubbed a temple. "Well then, Miko, what can you say about this Sesshomaru in the future?"

"You, or..._he_ wouldn't reveal himself. We'll have to see for ourselves."

There was quiet for a moment, and Kagome thought that she should excuse herself to leave him, but he placed a claw in her hair. As he brought it to his lips and inhaled deeply, Kagome's mind spun. She washed herself after Inuakamori had transferred his youki into her, so her hair should smell nice. Then again she had been running...not that she got sweaty or anything, but-

"What you saw earlier will not happen again," he murmured softly. If she had still been ningen, she would not have heard it. "This Sesshomaru should have not acted so harshly,"

Kagome realized that this was an apology, and nearly fell away in shock. "Let's forget about it, okay?" He didn't respond, but instead pulled her closer, tracing her slim eyebrows with his nose. The action made her shudder. "S-Sesshoumaru..."

He was surprised himself that his beast was not roaring at his gentleness. Now that she was Inu, and could withstand what he could give her, he had expected it to be more forceful. Perhaps it was allowing him to enjoy himself for once.

"You will bed in this Sesshomaru's room from now on," he said firmly, but with a gentle edge. He did not want to scare her.

"But, I don't want to be mated here, in the castle," she blurted before she could get the words right. He pulled away from her as she tried to explain, "I mean, not with all these people here. I don't want anyone to hear us, I...um,"

"Understood," Was all he said before pulling her mouth to his.

The kiss was not as heated as their first one, but it had all the urgency and meaning in it as before. Kagome let him pull her into his lap, loosening her obi so that she could straddle him. She understood that he was not going to take her now, but allow them to simply explore one another. Her mouth opened for him, and he accepted smoothly at first but then stopped. Kagome watched him gaze at her features appreciatively, then lick her cheek.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed, unable to convey her confusion.

She never thought that someone like him would have such a long, soft pink tongue, and chalked it up to the fact that he was Inu. She let him trailed up the line of her jaw, and then down her neck, but froze when he pulled down the shoulder of her kimono.

"Sesshoumaru," she asked, apprehensively.

"This will go no further than you wish, Kagome." His warm breath spilled across her skin, leaving almost painful goosebumps in its wake. She huddled closer. "You need only to tell this Sesshomaru to stop." he added before nuzzling the plump curve of her breasts. Once a dark chocolate nipple was popped into his hot mouth did Kagome cry out.

"But I won't..." she mumbled, arching against him. The Taiyoukai continued, pleased with her responsiveness.

"Tell us why Miko," he purred, littering red patches across her soft, but more importantly, clean skin. He loved that he could taste her, and not dirt. Her cleaning habits were a plus.

Her head filling with a pleasurable haze, Kagome struggled to think. "Because I don't want you to,"

His hard length rubbed against the moistening seat of her panties. She doubled over with a moan, her hands going to the claws that had almost encircled her waist.

"Stop, stop...! I can't do this here," she pleaded, amazed that she could even refuse him. From her mouth spilled why, "I don't want to be heard my first time. My cries are for ears only,"

Sesshomaru looked up into her half lidded eyes, biting back a possessive growl. This was a nice touch. A female who wanted to solely belong to their male, down to the noises they made. He slid his claws up her back, suckling her neck as he cupped her shoulder blades.

"Very well." The Taiyoukai straightened her clothes and cradled her. "To bed with you then,"

Kagome wanted him to simply fly her far away and become his mate that very night, but she knew that although it was possible, it was not wise. He had the summit to host and could not very well leave his castle for days (for it would take that long) without his protection. It would reflect poorly on him. But she could tell that as soon as all of this was over, she would be his mate.

**End Flashback**

There was another problem, however, as Tsukiri had become quite cross with Inuyasha. After everything had calmed down, and Tsukiri started arranging for the public announcement of her plans to mate with the newly reinstated Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands, said hanyou had come out and said that he already had a mate.

It had taken Sesshoumaru to restrain her.

Inuyasha quickly explained when she was finally willing to hear that he had been tricked into mating with her, and he had every intention of ridding the world of her and Naraku. Speaking of the dark hanyou, plans were in motion for his cornering and defeat. Although Sesshoumaru didn't want Kagome in the battle, she told him point blank that she would be. Everyone watched as he dragged her out of the room and returned fifteen minutes later with Kagome agreeing to at the very least stay by his side the entire time. The Taiyoukai's brother couldn't help teasing her flushed face and disheveled clothes, to which she sent a zap of reiki at him. She had forgiven him after hearing everything, but wasn't exactly buddy-buddy with him.

"I'm of marriageable age (tell me, does that not sound redundant? Marry-age-able → marriageable...*sigh* never mind ), I should be able to marry him," Rin said, bringing Kagome back to the situation at hand. "And Shippo is..."

He flushed, "Oh, I'm about sixty-three," he said softly, realizing that this was indeed the first time he'd told anyone his age.

"What!" Both Kagome and Rin exclaimed.

"Youkai age," Sesshoumaru started with a look of indifference, "physically at a rate of one year for every ten years. It is different for every type, but Kitsune they quickly become the form the kit has been in and then start to hit growth spurts as they hit maturity. He should be fully grown when he hits his century mark."

"How old are you, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked curiously, but his look said that he would most certainly not be releasing that information in the presence of their pups. "Well, anyway...um, I say we let them get married,"

"Mated," Sesshoumaru corrected firmly.

"Right," she said, blushing slightly.

The two looked from their parents to each other with joy, and suddenly, Shippo leaned forward and sealed his lips over hers. It was chaste, but Sesshoumaru growled. He pulled away, not taking his eyes from hers. "Mine," he whispered with a smug smile. Kagome started to get up, knowing she didn't like being stared at when Sesshoumaru was in one of his possessive moods. It was only when Rin yipped something back that she froze. She turned around to see Shippo nuzzling her happily.

"What was that?' she asked.

"It would seem that your kit has taught her his native tongue," he stood and pulled her along to leave the tow alone, but not before giving them a warning to not let things get too far.

"You haven't taught me any Inu," she said almost accusingly. He tilted his head slightly, thoughtful. "My control would waver. It is not a pleasing thought, but I would suggest going to another Inu, particularly female for that."

"Control?" she queried.

"That will be for later. Go to another with your request and meet this Sesshoumaru in his study, we are to prepare for the arrival of the slayer and monk." he tilted her chin up and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She gulped, staring at his retreating back. The need to kill Naraku was growling greater every day, because only dead could they finally finish the 'playing' they started.

Then it hit Kagome, "Sango and Miroku? They are coming here?"

He gaze at her from over his shoulder, "That is what I said,"

[~_~]

Kagome found Inuyasha one of the long corridors, staring at the many paintings that adorned the walls. As she neared, he looked over at her with a calm expression.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Mm," she stood next to him, crossing hers as well. To tell the truth, they hadn't talked at length since his taking her to Sesshoumaru's castle. They had both been uneasy with each other still and chose to remain silent, but Kagome decided that now was probably the best time to clear up the air. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really want to have me as your mate?"

He blanched, guilt in his aura. "Yeah, Kagome. I really thought that Kikyou was you, and I swear I didn't mean to do all that stuff to you."

"I'm over it," she said quietly. "I got over you, and now we are with the people we belong with, so...thank you, in a way."

In the comfortable silence that followed, the matter was settled. He turned to her, offering a claw. "Friends?"

"Sister-in-law," she corrected, knowing that he knew what the term meant. They clasped forearms and shared a companionable smile. Her eyes caught something and she gasped. "Oh, hold on a second,"

"What?"

She reached up and gently removed the subjugation beads, much to his shock. "K-Kagome? You don't have to do that..."

Kagome grinned, "In exchange, I have a request,"

"What?" he asked apprehensively. He hoped it had nothing to do with Sesshoumaru since, although they weren't best friends now, he was still rather wary of him.

"Can you teach me Inu? I want to be able to speak it with him sometimes."

She was a little surprised when he blushed. "Er, why can't _he_ do that? I can't teach you much since it's mostly commands and begging, and I personally don't want go there."

"I don't understand,"

"Isn't there a female Inu around here that do this? You're the _lady_ around here aren't you? You gotta have many at your beck and call,"

"Inuyasha!"

Tsukiri climbed in through a nearby window with nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. Inuyasha groaned and started to back away. "I have to go,"

"Princess Tsukiri," Kagome turned to her and held up the beads. "I have a gift for you,"

"Kagome? What the fuck!" he tried to snatch them but it was too late. Tsukiri was holding them up, aiming them at him.

"Ooh, I'm going to love this. Thanks Kagome," she smirked while the hanyou backed away. "Don't get too antsy, puppy. I have to think of the right words, as well as where I'm going to be putting this."

Inuyasha blushed, and then paled, taking off. She started after the fleeing hanyou, pausing by Kagome. "Thank you. I'll be putting this to good use."

"You're welcome,"

"Oh!" she smacked Kagome's arm playfully. "I can speak Inu, so I can give you lessons when you want. We'll chat at dinner!" With that, she ran off, leaving Kagome in a stupor as she made her way to Sesshoumaru's study. Sango would be overcome with all of the things she had to tell her when she arrived.

Sorry this took so long, as well as the little rant in there (if it would qualify as one). R&R if you would, I want to start responding to all of your reviews, but I don't know if you'd like that. Let me know please.(-_-)


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I know you've all been waiting patiently for this...and so...here you go! I've just been having competitions and applying to college (which paid off b/c I got accepted!), and well, life. I will finish this story though.

_Inuyasha is something that I do not own-

Chapter Nine

Sesshoumaru stirred from his light dozing at the sound of rustling sheets. His mind quickly took in the familiar surroundings of his bedchambers, glowing from the sunlight that streamed in. He normally kept them drawn, but his Miko had not closed them last night after gazing at the moon. He knew her anxiety concerning the celestial body, and was more than willing to cease it. However, they would have to wait until tomorrow to leave to the place he had selected for marking her. Today was the last of the summit, and by noon the next day, everyone would be gone, save for Inuyasha, the Princess, the taijya, monk, their pups, and the servants. Kagome insisted on being isolated anyway, and he obliged.

Now, he loosened his hold slightly on the waking Inu-Miko in his arms. They were both fully clothed of course, neither having the restraint required for that level of petting. All things had been done fully clothed, or what would count as 'clothed'. Still, with her body flush against him, his mind could not help but wander to the time when he wouldn't just be able to feel, but to taste the curves he craved.

"Sesshoumaru..." she murmured groggily, snuggling into his chest. "So, bright..."

"I believe you are at fault for that, Miko," he said softly, running his claws through her hair. Growling contentedly, Kagome stretched out.

"Oops," Sitting up so that she was straddling him, she took a moment to simply take him in. He did the same, fingering her hair, It was a good foot longer, and now reached mid thigh on her. Her features hadn't changed much, but she did have claws, as well as a sapphire stripe on either side of her face now. Any further changes and he would've been displeased. She was already perfect the way she was.

"Awaken slowly Miko, I will have your bath ready," he started to move away from her, but she clung. Sesshoumaru sighed, already knowing she would do this. She did it every morning when he attempted to separate himself from her. The will to do so was hard enough without seeing the pleading in her eyes when he tried to do so, although he would admit that it was cute. "We cannot remain in bed, Kagome. We must break our fast with the other Lords shortly, and I will have you ready."

Both thought briefly of the first time she was formally introduced a few days ago, and how...interesting the experience had been.

**#Flashback#**

Kagome had been edgy that morning as well as Sesshoumaru and a servant stood in front a large walk in closet, looking inside thoughtfully. It had been the morning after the night she returned, and although the time in the garden was fresh in her mind, she was still slightly displeased with him.

"This one," he pointed to a plum and silver number, making her cringe. It looked far too expensive for her, and she didn't dare _eat_ with it on. A way for it to be ruined would be found, and she would embarrass herself. "Have her dressed and ready in twenty minutes, then send her to my study,"

"Are you honestly going to parade me in front of all of them?' she huffed when he started towards the door. "I will not-"

"You are my mate to be, Miko," he said sharply. "It is not this 'parade' you speak of, for we are introducing you."

Kagome pursed her lips, a soft blush spreading across her features. "Won't it be weird though? I mean, they all thought that Tsukiri would be your mate,"

The servant looked at her with wide eyes, unable to believe that she had talked back to their Lord. Surely her change had not gone to her head, for she would remove it himself if she kept up her rudeness. Lifting her head, the Osamu Youkai glared at the Inu-Miko "My Lady, you must do what the master wishes. Do not talk back to him!"

Before Kagome could even react, Sesshoumaru swiftly backhanded her as fluid as a splash of water. "You are relieved of your station. Be out of the castle within the hour."

Frozen in shock, Kagome watched as she scrambled out of the room, sobbing apologies. The Taiyoukai walked into the closet and began to remove the kimono, carefully laying each piece out on the nearby cushions.

"Disrobe," He stood before her, holding the innermost layer.

"Sesshoumaru," she swallowed, her mind thawing, revealing anger. "You didn't have to do that! I know that she was out of line, but-"

She cut off by him shifting forward and stealing her lips. She struggled, of course, but after his tongue swept the depths of her mouth she submitted. Relenting after a moment he gazed down at her, almost smug.

"You are Inu now, Kagome, which means that you _will_ have to submit to me. If not, then there are plenty of ways for a male Inu to get what he wants from his female. I _choose_ to allow you to speak as you do. I view your rebellious nature as a pleasing quality," he reached down and tilted her face up, looking into her extinguished sapphires. The Taiyoukai found that he still did not like that look, for it reminded him of that moment in the forest with her when she rejected him.

"I don't...understand,"

A smirk tugged at the edges of his lips, "We enjoy a good challenge Kagome," was all he allowed before lifting her to her feet. "Now, this Sesshomaru _will_ dress you and you _will_ be presented to the other Lords."

She sighed, "Alright, I'll agree with that, but you still did not have to hit her,"

He lifted her arms and slipped the first garment on, showing no signs of having heard her. She was about to speak again when he met her eyes. "You are mine, and no one will disrespect you, for to do so is to disrespect me."

"I understand, Sesshomaru," she placed a claw on his, stilling his tying of another obi. His golden pools narrowed with slight annoyance, so she spoke quickly. "but it scares me when I see you hit someone like that. Battle is one thing, but she was defenseless,"

The Lord of the West gave a sharp warning growl for her to be silent. Biting her lip, Kagome decided not to push her luck any further. She gnawed on her lip as his hands roamed over her, wrapping her in layer after layer of silk. He had long since learned how to do something as easy as dress a woman, for he would not appear ignorant of anything before his mate.

"Come," he traced his claws along the edge of her jaw and gave her his arm.

They arrived at the dining hall just in time to see their pups flirting modestly outside it. With one look, they both took their places in their train, blushing furiously. Breathing deeply, they entered, being announced as formally as they could be.

"Presenting Sesshoumaru, Great Lord of the Western Lands, son to the Great Inutaisho and Lady Saiyazeru, as well as his intended mate, Kagome Higurashi, Inu-Miko of the Shikon jewel. Their wards young Master Shippo, Kitsune, and young Mistress Rin."

They glided to the end of the table, Kagome seated to his left and Shippo to his right. When Sesshomaru saw Rin start towards the seat next to him, he discretely set her next to Kagome. He would have no mischief at an important event.

The other Lords watched curiously, sizing up the female who had caused such an upset last night. They sensed no substantial power coming from her, so they figured that it was her beauty that had the Western Lord so...enthralled. They watched her smile softly as she greeted her Kitsune and Rin with warmth, some deciding whether or not she would be a tool used to manipulate her soon to be mate.

"You may eat," Sesshomaru announced, selecting his mate's as well as pup's food. Everyone observed them until they could take it no longer. Lord Tatsuryu's voice rung deep and clear.

"So, you picked a mate at last, Sesshomaru. I'm sure your father would've never believed this day to come." his red eyes full of amusement as he noticed the Taiyoukai's effort to pull his gaze from the female at his side. "Tell us the story of how you two met,"

Kagome looked up at the Dragon, sensing innocent curiosity from him. "Oh, I-"

Rin grasped her hand under the table, giving a small shake of her head. Raising a brow, Kagome was about to ask what was wrong when Sesshomaru began to speak for her.

"This Sesshomaru was attempting to take her life the first time we exchanged words,' he murmured, locking eyes with her. She flushed at the irony of it all, but picked up on the warning he had given. Of course, how could she forget? This was feudal Japan, a time when women were not equal to males. Their men spoke for them.

"Really?" Southern Lord Kenyoji smirked, "And she survived? Perhaps it was fate,"

The doors opened, and in came Inuyasha and Tsukiri, bleary eyed and no doubt forced out of bed. She leaned against him for support until he had to take a seat next to Shippo. The brothers said nothing to each other, for it was more comfortable that way. Tsukiri pouted, obviously wanting to sit next to him. Her brother glared.

"Tsukiri, come," he ordered, earning a fiery glare before she obliged.

The hanyou looked at the vast display of food, frowning. "Oi, Kagome, where's you're bag?"

She raised a brow, "Why? Don't tell me you...!" Shippo winced as her aura flared, hinting at her power. "Inuyasha I swear you had better not be talking about ramen with all of this food around you!"

Rin looked horrified, trying to signal that she shouldn't be talking without permission, much less yelling at Sesshomaru's brother. "Momma..."

"Yeah, well we got another five hundred years before they 'invent' it so-" He grinned at her rising fury. She wouldn't dare do anything in front of the other Lords. "Get up and make me some,"

Slamming down her chopsticks, Kagome growled impressively at him. "You had better start stuffing your face or I will say 'it',"

"Say what?" Tsukiri leaned to get a better view. Inuyasha frowned briefly at the lack of concern and clear amusement in her voice.

"You wouldn't dare," he smirked.

To everyone's surprise, except the two bickering, Sesshomaru watched curiously. Any other male would have quickly reigned in his female, even making an example of how much dominance he had over her. Even him of all people would've been expected to handle the situation quickly. Why on Earth was letting her continue?

"Inuyasha..." she put as much venom as she could into her voice, succeeding in scaring a few servants out of the room. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, enjoying this side of her thoroughly. "You have until the count of three to apologize and start eating,"

"You can't tell me what to do, Kagome!"

"Three..."

"I'm serious, you had better not!"

"Two...'

"Sesshoumaru, do something with her! She's your problem now!" he jumped to his feet, jabbing a finger at the Inu-Miko, who was now smiling in a way that made his blood run cold. Everyone looked to the Western Lord, awaiting the verdict. He could end this here and now if he wanted to.

"Perhaps you should know your place and not antagonize her. Do step away from the table so that you do not make a mess," he looked to Kagome, "Proceed,"

"One..." She smiled broadly, watching the hanyou pale and start to beg.

"Kagome, wait no...!I...I...!"

"Sit boy!"

**#End Flashback#**

Sesshoumaru tapped his claws against the glossed wooden table, listening to the other Lords banter lightly over minor details. Today was indeed the last day of the summit and he was more than ready to be done with it. The moment the other Lords were far away enough, he would whisk away his Miko and make her his. Sure, the little 'sessions' they had were fun, but he was uneasy not being bonded to her. He wanted to feel her as deeply as he would with his mark upon her.

_Closing remarks time._

He frowned slightly, agreeing with his beast. Kagome should be done with her bath by now, and if he was quick enough, he may catch her getting out. "Any other significant problems that need attention should be stated now," he said, and all eyes went to him. Restukiyo stood, glaring at Sesshoumaru through his wild, orange mane.

"I am taking my sister to the East with me. She will be allowed to return when your brother is able to care for her as a mate should."

Unaffected, Sesshoumaru pointed to the couple tucked away in the corner of the hall, "Perhaps you should be talking to them," He had long since stopped pondering what the valuable Tora Princess saw in the hanyou. Even now, she prodded at Inuyasha's new ensemble. Sesshoumaru himself had ordered his fire rat clothing to be altered into something more...stately. He now wore white hakama whit a pristine white hippari. Inuyasha had complained about not being able to do his habit of tucking his arms into his sleeves, but one swift look of indifference from Sesshoumaru said that no one cared. He grumbling died away quickly.

"Hey, Tsukiri!" Restukiyo growled his displeasure, and she looked up from tracing dogs on his chest.

"Yes, brother?"

"We are leaving at midday. I've sent the servants to pack your things already so you had best say your good-byes." he said briskly. The Kenyoji chuckled openly, voicing everyone's amusement. The entire castle knew the Princess would not be ordered around by anyone, save Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Inuyasha shot an annoyed look towards him while Tsukiri sniffed.

"Well, I'll have to go tell them to unpack it all. That is, after moving all of my belongings to Inuyasha's quarters." She smiled up at him, and he licked her cheek. "I have to stay here anyway and finish instructing Lady Kagome. Sango can't very well do that,"

Sesshoumaru's eyes instantly glossed over at the thought of her speaking Inu to her. Female Inu spoke only with the intent to please, or should he say pleasure their males. To have her beneath him, mewling out requests and offers and declarations of who her Alpha was was...maddening.

"A meal will be served soon. All of you, return to your rooms for a short reprieve before we dine." He stood and exited, disregarding the simmering argument building as Restukiyo's face turned a fascinating shade of red.

Making his way swiftly to the bathing chambers near his- their- rooms, he found the room he sought easily. Without any warning, he slid open the doors and paused. There lay his Miko, wrapped in drying sheets and laying comfortably on a chair. He was grateful that she had not brought the taijya to bath with her, as she had before. Sango was elsewhere, and the Taiyoukai could guess that it was in the courtyard with the monk.

Carefully, he made his way to her being sure to look around as she scrambled to curl up tightly. She knew that he would want to touch, and having a mere sheet to separate her from him was not...calming. In fact, her whole body began to heat up.

"Sesshoumaru, was I taking to long?"

"No,"

_You would tease us so? I should take over and make her scream our name until she can no longer speak._

He ignored his beast, who had been rather tame lately. "Come, Kagome, I have to tell you something as I dress you,"

"Okay," she waited for him to turn away, but he didn't, instead, she gave a squeak when he scooped her up.

Her cheeks turning red, she began to sputter, "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to get you all wet!"

"Today is the last day of the summit,"

She paused in his arms, flushed as she remembered all of his promises and plans during their 'play times'. The half moon was two days from now, so she should have been more prepared.

"Yes," she swallowed.

"We will leave within a reasonable time after the other Lord's leave,"

"Y-yes,"

They entered her dressing room, Sesshomaru carefully setting them down in some cushions. For a few moments, they were quiet, Kagome shuddering as he licked any remaining droplet from her face, neck, and shoulders. Finally, he spoke.

"The plans for defeating Naraku have been finalized." he waited for her reaction, pleased when she waited for him to continue. He had yet to give her details. "the other Lords are willing to send a fraction of their men to join mine against him. A week after we are mated, we will return here and prepare to search for him. I will call our forces to us, and we will take him down."

"Does Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku know about this?"

"No, I will leave you to that."

She mulled it over slowly. As long as she was there at his side she felt confident. Smiling, she squirmed in his lap until she could kiss his jaw. "I'm ready for it. All of it,"

''''''''''''''''/'''''''''''

I refused to sleep until I finished this! There you go then, r&r if you please, and I apologize for the longness.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay then, this is it. I guess you've all been waiting for, eh?

There is no excuse for why I kept putting this off. I just couldn't think of what to write next since Lemons are very difficult for me...I'm sorry. Please read.

Chapter Ten

"Kagome!"

Shooting the last of the targets Rin had flung into the air, Kagome set down her bow and turned to the owner of the voice, sending a small bit of her reiki across her skin to dry any sweat. Ever since her powers had been returned, she had taken to practicing them when time would allow. It felt good to be able to see the soft pink glow of her purity again, and not feel so helpless when alone. She remembered the look on Sesshoumaru's face when she had given off a shock wave after a getting...excited from his ministrations one night. Everyone in the castle had felt it actually, putting the castle on full alert until Sesshoumaru sent Jaken to clear things up. She knew that she shouldn't be exhibiting any sort of power whatsoever until they saw Naraku, but here in the underground cavern near the castle shouldn't be too risky.

Her change had indeed brought some changes. As of their return, Sesshoumaru would be giving her lessons on how to control the youki she now possessed. Before there had been the summit, and today he was doing whatever it was that he need to do before leaving the castle once more. The mere thought of him training her to do anything made her anxious. She wanted to prove herself above all, and not keep him away from his duties elsewhere with her inexperience.

"Oh, Sango," The Inu-Miko smiled to her friend, extending and arm for Rin to slip under as she neared. "Is everything done?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru sent me to get you," the slayer smiled shyly. "Uh, so...you're really going to leave?"

"Why are you the one nervous? I thought that you and Miroku...?" She had known the two were intimate, hell she'd actually heard them a few times.

"Well?That doesn't make me a pervert like him," she retorted, blushing. "I...I just wanted to tell you that it's not so bad."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, smiling happily. This was probably difficult for Sango. She was a very modest woman with a not so very modest husband. Well, they weren't officially married yet...but... "Oh," Keeping the curious Rin at her side in mind, she responded, "Thank you. I have been a bit nervous, but I know that he'll take good care of me,"

The slayer nodded, crossing her arms. "Well then, let's go. Shippo and Inuyasha finished sparring awhile ago and I think that he's been chomping at the bit to get to Rin."

Surprised at being suddenly brought into the conversation, Rin, flushed and looked away. "Wh-where is he?"

"He's in the gardens with Miroku. The monk is probably tainting him with..." Sango paused as if just realizing something, "I have to go," With that, the taijya charged out of the cave, promising dark things under her breath. Kagome shook her head and patted Rin's head.

"Go on, Shippo may need rescuing,"

The young woman ran after Sango, laughing happily while Kagome followed at a more leisurely pace. The day was warm and nice, her bags were packed, and all she need to do was change and get going. She entered the castle briskly, making it up to Sesshoumaru's study in less than a minute. He was speaking curtly to Jaken, who looked utterly frightened. Usually, the toad had some aura of fear when near the Taiyoukai, but this was strange. When he finished, he waved him away and turned to Kagome.

"You will depart in that?" he asked, a slight smirk on his lips.

"No, I'm going to change right now,"

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair, resting his arms on the armrests, "Come here before you do,"

"There?" she pointed to him, and he nodded. The start of a blush that would stay on her cheeks for a while surfaced as she obeyed and settled in his lap. "Why was Jaken so scared? Did you do something to him?"

"Nonsense," he smoothed back her hair, tracing his nose across the rim of her ear. "I merely told him that Inuyasha would be in charge while we were away."

Kagome sat up straight, turning to gawk at him. "You're going to let him? I thought you hated him?"

The Taiyoukai looked away, "That is not exactly the case. I simply enjoy fighting with him. But...let's not talk about the hanyou for a few moments..." he pulled her closer, intent on receiving his morning kiss.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he stared up into the warm afternoon sun. It had been an anxious morning, what with the other Lords departing. An argument of the likes which he had never seen had sprung up between Tsukiri and her brother, and it was one that made Kagome seem, even in her fieriest temper, demure. Station and familial ties were forgotten while the two went at it, snarling and growling in Tora at one another until Sesshomaru arrived at some point with Kagome. Immediately, she went to shock the both of them with her reiki, but he stopped her.

"Have you forgotten your duties?" he had whispered to her, no one else paying much attention to the two, but Inuyasha had been. "You have been sealed,"

She gave a soft huff of annoyance, but stepped away. "Okay,"

He had taken care of the situation, but it was still in his head. What had that meant, anyway? He knew that Kagome's powers had been sealed by Kikyou, and that they should have returned when she was changed. Surely her Miko powers hadn't been eliminated altogether with the youki in her body? What _were_ her powers like now? He'd heard that she had gotten her powers from their future pup or whatever, but did it mean that she had Sesshomaru's powers since technically it was from him? Rolling over onto his stomach, he pushed the thoughts from his mind. Thinking too deeply into things wasn't something he liked doing often, especially now that he had something...better to think about. He was itching to go find Naraku and Kikyou so that he could get down to business with Tsukiri. It was hard to believe that his destined mate would've escaped him had he never...

Sitting up, he peered over the edge of the balcony he watched Tsukiri talking to Sango, talking animatedly about something. A smirk crept upon his features. Had he never made that mistake with Kikyou, Kagome would've never came to Sesshomaru, and he would've never found out about her. Or would he have...? But then he would've been mated to Kagome and...

"Oi, Inuyasha!" Tsukiri beckoned him, and he went without hesitation. As he landed, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, making Sango flush. "We have to go see Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome off,"

The hanyou rolled his eyes, "Keh, I don't get why they can't just do it here so we can get going! I mean-"

"Oh stop, Inuyasha," the princess slapped his arm. "We most certainly will be doing the same thing, so just shut it,"

The taijya abruptly walked off, startling the Prince. "S-Sango? Where are you going?"

Turing to them with a red face, Sango glared. "To find that stupid monk and then see our friends off. Also...I just can't get used to you flirting with someone..." she shuddered. She had forgiven him after Kagome spent a full night explaining everything to him. Her and Miroku were staying at the castle until the final battle, and then they would return to Kaeade's and settle down.

She crossed the large expanse of training ground to circle around the gardens to get to the front of the castle. There, amidst the large rose bushes, she found Miroku chatting rather smugly with a red faced Shippo. It didn't take long for her suspicions to be confirmed, so she immediately stomped over and bashed him with her boomerang.

"Listen to me, monk!" she growled, "Seeing as to how Shippo is more than twice our age, I'm pretty sure that he knows just how to...'handle' his wife."

Nursing a growing bump, Miroku flashed her a mischievous smile. "Dear Sango, what a dirty mind. I was merely telling our friend what we've been up to while everyone was here. I think you are the pervert here,"

Turning a lovely shade of crimson, the taijya looked to Shippo, who refused to meet her eyes. She gasped, "What did you tell him! Monk, if you told him everything...!"

"I have to go see Momma off," Shippo bounded off, scaling the wall upwards until he found a balcony he could enter. Below, Sango leaned heavily against her weapon, trying to cool off her face. Miroku wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to cover her.

"Let go of me," she struggled weakly, utter ashamed. "I can't believe I made such a fool of myself in front of him."

"Oh come now, Sango," he stroked the side of her face, "I had only gotten to the part when we stopped at that cave while it was raining.."

"Ugh...!" she shook her head and moved away from him. "Let's...let's just go so that we can see Kagome one last time before they..."

"Mate?"

"No, 'leave'," she started to pull away, but he pleaded for her to at least hold his hand. She obliged, and they headed off, arriving just in time to see a blushing Kagome and smug Sesshomaru say their farewells to Rin. Well, Sesshomaru was ticking off a list of things that needed to be done to Jaken, while Kagome had spoken soothingly to a nervous Rin.

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" the girl fidgeted with the sleeves of her kimono, her cheeks pink. Kagome gave her hands a reassuring squeeze.

"When I get back, we'll have a long talk about...mating. I think I'll be quite knowledgeable about it then," she glanced shyly at Sesshomaru, who paused to give her a smoldering look.

"You shall," was all he said before returning to Jaken. Kagome turned crimson, standing stiffly and starting to mess with the hem of _her_ sleeves.

This was really happening. She was really about to...mate...with the great Sesshomaru of the western lands...If someone had told her three years ago that this would happen she'd probably smack them one good. Now it was, nerve wracking. He had told her to bring nothing, and that had seemed mystifying when he'd said it, but now it was scary. Just what did he have up his sleeve, anyway?

"Kagome!" Tsukiri and Inuyasha appeared, dragging the hanyou behind her. Miroku and Sango were not far behind. "Oi, don't forget anything I taught you!"

"About what!" Inuyasha demanded, eying her suspiciously.

"Answer, Princess." Even Sesshomaru, who was finally done, stood next to his Miko. "What have you 'taught' Kagome and just what methods did you use?"

"That's a secret," Tsukiri put a finger to her lips and winked. "Now, run along you two. Remember that you're keeping us from a little 'consummating' too."

"Ah, Tsukiri...!" Kagome began, but Sesshomaru slid an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He started to walk away but paused. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes slid to his younger brother.

"Try not to destroy the castle, Inuyasha," he said sharply, "I have left you in charge, so do not fail me,"

Everyone looked to him, seeing him flush and sputter. _"_Fine! Jeez, just go off with Kagome before Naraku decides to attack us,"

Suddenly, to everyone's acute disbelief, there was a lurch. A deep rumble reached their ears, causing them to turn to face the horizon. It had been sunny just moments before, but was now a dark purple. A shock wave resonated through each of them, giving away just who the source was.

"Naraku,"

"_Dammit!"_ Tsukiri wailed. "But...that can't happen! I was this close to having my puppy!"

Inuyasha's eyes went to his brother's, cringing at the naked annoyance in his features. Sesshoumaru drew Bakusaiga in one swift move and swung away from them through the palace gates. There was nothing there, but he could tell that the swung held a great deal of frustration that the Taiyoukai had accumulated in the past ten seconds. Although there was nothing to hit, a furious youki exploded from the shaft of the blade, and the effect was akin to Sesshoumaru through a tornado.

"Naraku be damned, I am taking you as my mate today," he said to his Miko, his words promising and dark.

"Then we will have to give it our all," Kagome whispered, sorely put out as well. "Well then, you're going?"

He nodded and started forward, glancing at Inuyasha. "Let us go, half-breed,"

"What! But what about Kagome!" he yelled after his retreating back, "We need her and the others for this fight!"

"Exactly, Inuyasha," she said calmly, "but you and Sesshoumaru are going to scout ahead, and make sure that he doesn't get away. I have to tell Jaken to rally the troops and get everyone else. Right?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a very guarded look as he nodded. Kagome flashed him a look of understanding and stepped back, "Hn,"

"Right!" she smiled and nudged Inuyasha. "Hurry up, we'll meet you there,"

She sounded a little too calm though. Annoyed, but calmer than she'd normally be in a situation like this. Suspicion flecked in the hanyou's eyes. "Alright, you can just tell me. Is this another one of your prediction things?"

Kagome was quiet for a moment, her and her mate-to-be making eye contact. "Maybe?"

"Keh, whatever. As long as I still got this wench then you can do whatever-"

"Inuyasha!" Tsukiri yelled, swinging at him, he dodged and landed next to Sesshoumaru. The two took off in a blur of white and scarlet, leaving an angry Tora and a suddenly panicking Miko.

"Oh no...!" she whimpered. "Why now? Why..._why!_"

"Kagome?" Tsukiri placed a hand on her shoulder, "Being a Lady isn't that hard. You just have to tell Jaken-"

She waved it off, "No...no I'm not nervous about that. I just hope that I do this right. Now, let's go get the others. I'm sure they already felt this."

Sure enough, when the two started back, Sango and Miroku ran up, weapons at the ready and tensed. "Kagome," the taijya began with sympathy. The Inu-Miko was quick to cut her off.

"It's fine. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have gone ahead. I need to tell Jaken to put the castle on guard while before we go." she turned to Tsukiri, "Actually, why don't you all go after them?"

"What about you?" Tsukiri asked, her brows furrowed.

"I'll go with Shippo," she waved her hands, "Please, go and make sure that they're okay..."

"Right," Miroku said and nodded to Sango. The two started off but paused when Tsukiri did not follow. The Tora gazed at Kagome with her head cocked to the side. "Princess,"

"Ah, yes, I'm coming," she head was the last thing to turn away as she left, eyeing Kagome with slight confusion. As soon as she was sure they were out of hearing, she let out a breath.

"Okay," she took deep breaths and dashed into the castle. She nearly collided with Shippo and Rin as they hurtled down the stone steps. "Momma! I felt Naraku, and I came down-"

"Shippo, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Tell Jaken to put the castle on guard and stay here. I need you to protect everyone here, okay?" she cupped his face. "I'm going to follow the others,"

"Alone? No way Momma, I'll-" he started but she put a claw tipped finger to his lips.

"Please?"

The kitsune held his breath for moment and then sighed, "Alright, but be careful,"

"It's been years since I've needed protection in battle, and you know that I'm not really..." she gestured and he gave a look of understanding. "We'll all be back Shippo. Rin, make sure he does everything,"

Rin nodded and with anxiety, watched her pull the longbow off her back, rest and arrow on the string and sweep from the grounds. Shippo looked to his soon to be mate and frowned.

"I'll follow her as soon as everything is set."

It was not long before she sensed her. She was not a mile from the castle when Kikyou walked from the trees into Kagome's path, relaxed and a smug look on her face. However, when they were close enough to each other, the sneer faded as the dead priestess sensed the youki laced around her natural aura.

"I see." she said with disgust. "You couldn't have Inuyasha so you whore yourself out to his brother. How pathetic,"

Kagome staggered back, gasping. "K-Kikyou...! What do you want from me? Haven't you done enough?"

"You were supposed to die from being shot by that arrow. Just how did you heal with your powers sealed?" she cupped her elbow and put a hand on her chin as if to think. "Perhaps that well did something. Nevertheless, your powers are gone and you are defenseless."

"So you've come to kill me then? Or attempt to again?" Kagome tried to play frightened as much as she could without being ridiculous. She notched an arrow and pointed it shakily at the clay pot.

"Not yet," she murmured, paying no attention to the arrow aimed at her, "I will posses you and see what fun could be had in your body before I attempt to kill Inuyasha's brother, thereby making him cut you down. You're just a whore, so why would he hesitate?"

"No, you will not,"

"You will stop me? With what power?" Kikyou sighed and began to circle Kagome, looking her with increasing confusion. By the time she was before her again, Kagome was smiling.

"I'm glad you asked," she smiled gently, as if dealing with a child, "You see, Kikyou, I'm actually thankful to you," she nodded at the flicker of surprise in the corpses eyes. "Yes. If you had never tricked Inuyasha in the woods that night, I would've probably never realized that I was meant for Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha would've never found Princess Tsukiri."

"What? What Princess?" she asked, her brows furrowing.

"The one who will be his mate when I finally crush you."

"Nonsense. When you are out of the way, Inuyasha will come back to me!"

"He will not,"

"Shut up!" she flew at Kagome, nails poised to scratch. Kagome moved aside and grabbed her hair, swinging her about so that she could drag her through the dirt.

"I was stronger than you before as a mere Miko. How will you stand a chance against me with the blood of my mate in me?"

Black eyes wide with disbelief, Kikyou shook her head, "Lies..."

Kagome shook her head with her, "It doesn't matter what you think. You are about to die,"

Ten miles away, Sesshoumaru neatly dodged a tentacle, having to kick Inuyasha out of the way of one coming towards him. The hanyou stared at him, completely blank. He knew that look, but couldn't dwell on Kagome's victory for long. A tentacle flew at him, which he side stepped. After taking a quick look at Tsukiri twirling around the battle field with her chakrams, he glared at his brother. They were the ones closest to the dark hanyou, who cackled and watched them with amusement. Sango and Miroku were further back, blocking the demon hoards attempting to go towards the castle.

"Oi what the fuck, Sesshoumaru!" he yelled, slicing through something long and slimy.

"Pay attention to the enemy, half-breed," he said, gracefully unleashing dragon strike.

"I am! Where the hell is Kagome? She was supposed to be with you!" he yelled to Tsukiri, who appeared to be dancing in a mist of blood. She paused after decapitating something. "She said that she would come with the kitsune,"

"She wouldn't have Shippo out here! Dammit, what's she up to!" he slashed forward then feigned left, now back to back with his brother. "All these demons...is he pulling them out of his ass or something?"

Abruptly, the Taiyoukai kicked Inuyasha towards Tsukiri and threw Bakusaiga's sheath up, which was just in time for the massive shock wave that wrenched through the field, turning everything into white, sparkling dust.

Naraku's barrier shattered, his shock quite evident. Then he grinned, "It would seem that Kikyou was hiding some power from me. Perhaps I will not dispose of her after all."

In the distance, a pink ball rose into the sky and zoomed over, appearing in a humanoid form. It landed next to Sesshoumaru and seemed to ponder him. The Taiyoukai stepped forward and knocked his forehead against hers gently, growling for her to submit. The form bared its neck him, which he nodded to and turned to Naraku.

"Die, you filthy hanyou,"

Kagome reached out a hand, a bow materializing in it. In her other hand, an arrow of blinding light appeared, which she placed against the string and pulled taut. With Bakusaiga, Sesshoumaru gathered all of his youki, glancing at Inuyasha.

"Hold nothing back,"

"Damn straight," he grinned, "Backlash Wave!"

He released his attack, closely followed by Sesshoumaru's. Just before they hit, Kagome released the arrow, tearing the field in it's wake. It struck true, blasting Naraku into oblivion. Wailing, the dark hanyou exploded, throwing a nice coat of blood and slime at everyone. It took a few moments a silence before the glowing pink form gave a wail over disgust.

"UUUUGH!" Kagome cried, wiping a thick layer of blood from her face. "I so wouldn't have done that if I'd known that would happen, I wound not have done that!" Behind her, Sango and Miroku made their discomfort apparent.

Beside her, a completely clean Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose, "Appalling," he acquiesced. She turned to him with confusion and envy.

"Wh...why aren't you-?"

"Youki," Tsukiri stately, coming up next to him equally untouched. "We burned all of it before it could touch us. Why didn't you two?"

Inuyasha looked ready to shake when he received a severe glare from Sesshoumaru. He thought better of it and decided not to. "Well, Kikyou's gone, and so is Naraku, so-"

"Inuyasha, you will all return to the castle with the others. Upon returning you will come back to deliver Kagome's bag. Go," he glided off in a direction, glancing at Kagome to follow him. She did so without hesitation.

"Where the hell are you two going!" he barked.

"Just do it!" Tsukiri yelled at him, carefully not to get too close. His limb flailing was throwing speckles of blood everywhere. "The sooner you do, the sooner..." her voice dropped an octave, slanting with the slant of her eyes as they exuded their hunger. Inuyasha was suddenly running back towards the castle, running faster than he ever had in his life.

Putting distance between them, Kagome peered up at Sesshoumaru. "Are we going somewhere? I think I need a bath first,"

She didn't need to see his face in order to detect the strain as he said carefully, "There is a river nearby,"

~!~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, the lemon is next. I just felt guiltier and guiltier as the days went by so, I'm very sorry (-_-)!


End file.
